


Spider-Man: The Old Man's Battle

by thatispunacceptable



Series: Fallen Hero [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Canon-Typical Violence, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Sad Ending, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 43,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatispunacceptable/pseuds/thatispunacceptable
Summary: Part Two: When a dear friends wedding is interrupted and another is kidnapped, Peter Parker finds himself teaming up with Steve Rogers to save the day. Mean while, Tony grapples with the idea of fatherhood, desperate to avoid the same mistakes his own father made, but ultimately makes his own errors.(Written pre End-Game release. So obviously not canon ;) Just some fun!)(Also, End-Game is an amazing movie but it won't affect the outcome of this fic since I finished writing it at the start of April)





	1. Potts-Stark

It was absolutely beautiful, the sun was shining, the birds singing, and each and every guest at this wedding had a wide, genuine smile on their face. Peter looked around the large, white, pavilion, he could see only a few faces he recognised, some were former avengers, and others, some of Mr. Starks business associates. Each person had dressed for the occasion, black suits with bright pops of colour on the shirts of ties, beautiful dresses in sweet pastels. Peter looked around, taking it all in. He could almost tangibly feel the joy in the air! His eyes landed on the bride and groom; Tony Stark and Pepper Potts-Stark. His heart bubbled with happiness as he watched them speaking quietly with each other as they danced together with their other guests, they moved slowly together, obviously lost in the moment, the other guests around them dancing joyously, the lively music allowing them to do so. He caught Mr. Starks eye, and sent him a large grin, he received in return, a rare, genuine smile from his mentor. He couldn’t help but notice the way their eyes shined when they looked at each other. Standing, Peter went over to the bar and ordered a soft drink for himself, not noticing that the song had ended until he felt a hand land on his shoulder.

“Thanks for coming, kid.” Mr. Stark greeted him, an unabashed grin on his face as he pulled Peter in for a hug.

Peter quickly hid his surprise at Mr. Starks actions and returned the hug tightly, letting go once he felt Mr. Stark pat his back. He looked up at the older man.

“Thank you for inviting me, Mr. Stark. I wouldn’t have missed this for anything.”

Mr. Stark grinned at him, but then allowed his face to fall into a playful frown and looked pointedly at the empty space next to Peter.

“No date?”

Peter shook his head.

“No, Aunt May got called into work.”

“Sorry to hear that, Pete.”

Peter quickly held up his hands to cut off Mr. Stark.

“No, no, no! Don’t be sorry. This is your day! You, uh, you know, you should just worry about you and Ms. Potts enjoying it.”

“That’s Mrs. Potts-Stark thank you!” Mr. Stark interjected, his large grin coming back to his face.

Peter couldn’t help but join him. It was so nice to see Mr. Stark like this, he looked younger and much more refreshed than he had in all the time that Peter had known him.

“What about that other girl? MK?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Peter felt himself go a little red and ducked his head slightly.

“Oh, I, uh, you know. Didn’t ask her.” He said quietly.

“Why not, Kid?” Mr. Stark asked.

“Well, you know, what if she thought it was like a, you know, date date?” He responded, looking up slightly at his mentor once again.

Mr. Stark tilted his head slightly, his smile still present both on his mouth and in his eyes.

“I mean, you do like her, right?” He asked.

“Well, yeah. I mean, maybe, you know. It’s cool.” He said quickly, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Mr. Stark let out a small chuckle, placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“You’ll get there one day, kid.” 

Peter looked at Mr. Stark for a second, once again noticing how relaxed the older man looked. Something seemed to catch Mr. Starks eye, Peter turned and saw Ms. Potts waving him over to where she stood chatting with some other guests. Peter appreciated her for a second, she looked beautiful in her light blue dress, and she held the same relaxed look on her face as Mr. Stark.

“Well, duty calls.” Mr. Stark said, patting Peters shoulder slightly, but hesitating before walking off. He seemed to take a quick moment for himself before he looked at Peter, “Pete, I’m so happy you could be here. You mean so much to me and Pepper.” 

Mr. Stark gave him a small smile, and then walked over to meet his bride. 

Peter smiled widely as he watched him go, knowing that both Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts were happy to have him there, and just genuine happiness for the couple. The feeling only lasted a moment, when he felt the hairs on his arm stand up. He looked around urgently, and locked eyes with a strange woman across the pavilion.

 

Steve Rogers had seen her to moment they had walked into the pavilion for the wedding reception. He had made sure to chat with the other guests and appear to be carefree, for all he knew, he was being ridiculous. But he noticed that the woman did not move, she did not interact with the others guests, she kept her eyes firmly fixed on him. She did not even acknowledge the bride and groom when they had entered the pavilion to the loud cheers of their families and friends. But, he had kept his distance, today was a special day, and, despite the wars they had fought together, Steve knew that his friendship with Tony, while deeply special for both of them, was at best, shaky. He could not risk causing a scene at this wedding, he knew that ruining Pepper’s day would infuriate Tony, and any friendship or trust between them would be shattered. And so, he looked away, purposefully avoiding eye contact, engaging others in conversation, even dancing with those who asked, all the while, he could feel her stare boring into the back of his head. He looked over once again, and noticed her quickly taking a picture on an old phone, it was pointed directly at him. He could sense the fight, but he dare not approach her alone, least he fall into a trap. Looking around, he noticed young Peter Parker standing alone near the bar, having just moments ago ended his conversation with Tony. Steve plastered on a smile and walked over. When he was a few feet away, he caught the kids eye and gave him a friendly wave. Peter quickly returned this and walked to meet him.

“Peter! It’s good to see you!” He said, pulling the boy into a short, warm hug.

Peter returned his hug quickly, but stepped back just as quickly, his eyes showing a small amount of his confusion.

“You too! I didn’t realise you would be here!” He said, Peter seemed to realise what this may sound like and stammered to clear himself, “I, uh, I just mean because your busy! Not because of you and Mr. Starks-“

Steve felt himself chuckle at the boy’s panic, and held up a hand to stop his rambling.

“It’s fine, kid. I understand. Tony and I have not been on the best terms. But, you could say that his wedding is a fresh start, if you will.” He explained with a warm smile.

Peter seemed to relax a little, knowing that he had not offended the man.

“Listen, Peter. I know that this is a celebration, but I can’t help but feel as though someone has been watching me all evening.” He said, his face beginning to convey the concern he had covered all day.

Peter nodded understandingly.

“Are you talking about the woman over there who has been staring at you since we walked in here?” He asked.

Steve raised his brows, a little taken aback.

“I, uh, kinda sensed her. Like with, you know, spidey senses.” The boy mumbled.

“Well, if you sensed her then she certainly does not mean good news for us.” He affirmed.

Peter looked up at him with big, wide eyes.

“Do you think she’s going to attack Mr. Stark?”

Steve felt his heart tug slightly, he’d always thought that Peter and Tony’s relationship was very special, despite his early misgivings about Peter fight with the avengers. It was clear they both held a special place for each other in their hearts, almost like a loving father and son. 

He forced a gentle smile to calm Peter and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“No, I think she’s here for me.”

Peter gave him a quizzical look.

“When Tony and Pepper walked in, she didn’t even acknowledge their presence, just kept on staring. She hasn’t looked away once. She even took a photo of me earlier.”

“Maybe she’s a fan?” Peter suggested.

“Maybe. But if so, this isn’t the place for her. Let’s go over and ask her, will you come with me?” He asked, hoping desperately that Peter would agree.

Peter hesitated, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet, his eyes wondered over to Tony and Pepper. Tony seemed to sense the boy looking at him and gave him a smile, then, seeing Steve, gave him a small wave. Steve smiled and waved back across the room. 

“I guess we should, I mean, nothing can ruin Mr. Starks day!” Peter said earnestly. 

Steve smiled at the boy, and together, the two began to cross the pavilion toward to woman. She had been watching their entire conversation, and, seeing them move toward her, had turned and begun walking quickly toward the exit.

“She’s running away!” Peter whispered.

Steve frowned and the two picked up their pace, following her out of the pavilion and down the pathway. The Pavilion was set up in a clearing in a forest, however, the carpark was only a short distance away, so they followed her to the carpark. They walked down the footpath and turned a sudden, sharp bend, right before coming out onto the concrete of the carpark. In unison, they stopped. 

“Where’d she go?” Peter asked, slightly confused.

“You sense her?” Steve whispered back, his eyes roaming the carpark, ears straining for sounds of her.

“Yeah, a bit.” Peter replied.

They walked out into the carpark in their fancy suits, slowly, tensely, ready for a fight. They walked side by side, checking between cars. Suddenly, Steve saw Peter turn and catch the woman’s fist before it made contact with his face. 

“What the hell, lady!” Peter exclaimed.

Steve stepped in and grabbed her wrists.

“What are you doing here?” He demanded.

“Yeah, lady. This is a private event!” Peter pointed out, his voice slightly higher than Steve’s.

The lady looked between the two of them, and snarled. Using both of their grips on her as leverage, she raised her self-up, kicking Peter in the chest, knocking him off balance, he stumbled back a little. She spun quickly to punch Steve, but he blocked her blow with his arm. Peter jumped back up, brushing off his suit as he watched Steve and the woman fight, seemingly uncertain of what to do.

Steve fought her, he was surprised by her strength, it was equal to his. As he landed a few punches on her ribs and side, she landed punches to his abdomen and face. Finally, she spun, her leg extending to swipe his feet out from under him. He landed heavily on his back, but jumped straight back up to continue. However, she had begun to sprint. He saw Peter going after he, the boy was wickedly fast and caught up to her quickly, tackling her to the ground.

“Good job, kid.” He yelled out, and jogged over where he held the woman.

Peter looked up at him, and the woman, taking advantaged of his momentary distraction, pulled out a small knife and stabbed him in the thigh. Peter jumped up, releasing his grip on her for just a second. But it was all she needed. Peter grappled after her, but she was running again. Steve began to sprint after her, but before he got past Peter, the woman threw her knife, slicing past Peter’s arm, leaving a small patch of blood. 

Seeing him slow, Peter yelled at him.

“I’m fine, keep going!”

Steve looked at him for a second, and then looked at the woman, she was getting further away, just as he was about to take off again, a booming, angry voice came from behind them.

“What the hell is going on here!”

Steve felt his insides turn slightly, and dread build in him as he and Peter turned to face a very pissed off Tony Stark. 

 

Tony looked between the dishevelled pair, his heart pounding. He looked at Peter, who appeared to be bleeding, and then over at Steve, who seemed to have taken a few punches to the face. Hs anger burned in him, he buried it for one second though as he walked closer to the pair.

“Pete, you okay?” He asked, knowing that his voice was doing a terrible job of hiding his anger.

Peter didn’t look him in the eye, but looked at the ground and nodded.

“You’re bleeding. You gonna heal alright?”

“Yes, Mr. Stark” Peter mumbled, still not meeting his gaze.

He stood between the pair, his gaze shooting up to Caps, his eyes blazing.

“What the hell Rogers. Mid dance with Pep and I get an alert on my phone saying that Captain America and Peter are fighting some poor woman in the parking lot.” He said, his chest heaving as he held himself back. 

Steve looked away for a moment, and then glanced at him, sighing slightly.

“Look, Tony. I’m sorry. That woman meant trouble and I wanted to get her away from the party.”

Tony glared at him, for one of the first times in his life, feeling so angry that words failed to form for a moment.

“My wedding day, Rogers!” He whispered angrily, getting into Steve’s personal space. “The one day that is meant to be fight free!”

“M-Mr. Stark?” Peter asked cautiously.

Tony whipped around to face the kid, being careful to soften his face slightly as he did so.

“What, Pete?”

Peter looked up at Cap briefly, before making his statement.

“Mr. Rogers is right.” He said quietly.

Tony furrowed his brow and tilted his head.

“How?”

“Well, uh, I-uh, I got a sense from that woman, and so we went to talk to her, but she started to run away. Then when we got to the carpark, she attacked.” Peter looked him in the eye. “It wasn’t Captains fault! He was just defending himself and me!”

Tony looked at peter for a second, and then took a deep breath. He had over reacted. He nodded slightly, grateful for the kids input.

“Okay.” He said finally, he took a step back from cap, and placed a hand on his arm. “Sorry.” He mumbled.

Steve smiled at him.

“It’s okay. I understand. Although, I think this might be something to follow up on.”

Tony looked between the two of them, knowing what they were silently asking of him.

“No. Not me. You two can handle this one. I’m going on my honey moon.”

They both looked a little surprised.

“Oh come on!” He almost snarled, he felt a little guilty seeing Peter’s face, “You seriously think I’m going to come out of retirement just to follow a woman? I just got married! Like, an hour ago! Trust me, you two a perfectly capable of handling this one alone.” He explained, his voice softening as he went.

Cap and Peter looked at each other, and then both nodded slightly.

“Okay, Mr. Stark.” Peter agreed quietly.

“Okay, Tony.”

Tony looked between the two, and put a hand on each of their shoulders, turning them to walk back to the wedding.

“Straighten out your suits, we’ve got a party to get back to.” He said, leading them to the path. “And also, if either of you tell Pepper about this I will murder you!”


	2. Hindsight

The night was drawing to a close and Peter had to admit that even he was exhausted. After the incident, he had found Happy and stuck by his side for the remainder of the party. The older man had given him a fake glare, but had made no comment to the cut on his suit jacket or the dirt on his pants. He seemed to understand Peter’s desire to remain hidden for the rest of the night and allowed the boy to linger close. Finally, just after mid-night, Peter could hide his weariness no more and asked Happy if they could head back to the tower. 

“Sure thing, kid. Boss just wanted me to let him know when I’m taking you back. So, give me a sec.” Happy said, and walked over to where Pepper and Tony stood chatting with other guests in the now darkened pavilion.

Peter watched as Happy touched Mr. Starks arm lightly, getting his attention, then said something for his ears only. Mr. Starks eyes lifted and met his own before going back to Happy’s face. He seemed to nod and then excused himself from his guests and made his way over to Peter, the disco lights dancing around him as he did.

“Hey Kid.” He greeted Peter softly. “Sorry for yelling before. It’s just been a hectic day, as you can imagine.”

Peter just smiled up at him from where he sat. Mr. Stark pulled out the chair next to him and sat down close to Peter so that they faced each other.

“You sure you’re okay to housesit while we’re away for the week?”

Peter nodded eagerly.

“Yes, sir!”

Mr. Stark smiled, happiness returning to his face and a small chuckle escaping him.

“Now, remember. If you need anything, you can call Happy. I know you’re excited to have your own space for a few days, but if you do get lonely, you can invite Jed over. But! You can only go into the lab if Happy is there or someone else responsible.”

Peter laughed and shook his head a little at this.

“Thanks, Mr. Stark.”

The two sat in silence for a moment before Mr. Stark let out a small, but happy sigh and stood up, Peter followed.

“Be good while we’re gone.” Mr. Stark said gently, and placed a hand on Peters shoulder.

Peter rolled his eyes jokingly extracting a laugh from Mr. Stark.

“Have a good time away, Mr. Stark” Peter finally said with a small smile.

Mr. Stark grinned at him wickedly.

“Oh I will, boy!” He exclaimed as he walked away, leaving Peter a little embarrassed. 

Happy appeared next to him.

“You ready, kid?” He asked, obviously ready to leave himself.

“Yeah, Happy, let’s go.” 

He followed Happy out of the pavilion into the dark night outside. They walked down the pathway, now lit by small solar lights on each side of the path. Peter couldn’t stop his mind from flashing back to his earlier fight with the Captain against the mysterious woman. He frowned a little and he thought to himself.

“You alright, kid?” Happy asked suddenly.

“Wha-oh, uh- yeah! Just thinking!”

Happy just nodded at him and they continued to the car. They arrived and Peter climbed into the back seat of the Mercedes. He leaned his head against the door and shut his eyes, immediately feeling the pull of sleep. 

His mind began racing in his sleep, a dream forming in the depths of his mind. A dream, or a memory. An orange planet, he was not alone. There were others there. The doctor, the alien, the man with the red coat, and the blue man. They were scared. But then, a space ship arrived, and out walked Tony Stark.

“But…how?” He asked in his dream. 

Suddenly, the dream changed, he was sitting in a field and Mr. Stark was yelling at him

“I said, enough!” He screamed at him. 

Even in his dream, Peter could sense the deep pain in Mr. Stark as he had yelled at him nearly a year ago. But this time, it was different, he felt weird. He felt odd.

“Mr. Stark?” He asked shakily, he held up his hand, and began hyperventilating when he saw it vanishing before his very eyes, turning into dust.

“Mr. Stark!” He cried.

“Kid!” Came a different voice.

Peter’s eyes snapped open. Happy was next to him on the back seat, he looked worried.

“Wha-“

“You fell asleep and I couldn’t wake you up for a moment there! Nearly gave me a heart attack!” Happy said quickly, looking a little irritated.

“Oh, uh, sorry” Peter mumbled, still sleepy.

“We’re here.” Happy announced. ‘You alright to go in or would you like me to walk you in?”

“Oh, no. You don’t need to do that. I’ll go in.”

“You got your security card?” Happy asked, an eyebrow raised.   
Peter patted the pockets of his jacket, feeling the small card inside.

“Aha.” He said.

“Alright, out you get kid. I’ll drive off once you get inside the lift.” Happy said.

“Oh, okay. Thanks, Happy.” Peter said as he slid out of the back seat and made his way to the entrance of the tower. 

He looked behind him to the car, Happy had gotten out of the backseat and was now climbing in the driver's seat. Peter continued forward to the front door, while this door was automatic during the day, after hours it remained locked. He swiped his card and the doors opened for him, allowing him into the giant entry way of Stark tower. Normally it was bustling with people, but now, it was dark and empty. He walked quickly down a hall way on the opposite side, still visible to Happy from the road, and pressed the button for the lift. Seconds later the doors opened. He turned and gave Happy a wave before he stepped in. The car horn honked twice and Happy drove off, knowing Peter was safely inside the lift.  
The doors closed.

“Good evening Peter. Which level?” FRIDAY asked.

“Hi Friday. Um, living quarters please.” He replied.

The lift began to rise quickly. Peter couldn’t help but notice how silent it was by himself at night. He felt as though he were the only one in the entire tower. The doors opened to the living area and he stepped into the Stark’s expansive living room. Too tired to dwell, he headed down the hall to his left toward the room that had become his. Again, he noticed how silent the apartment was without Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts there. He sighed to himself and opened his door. Without changing, he fell straight into bed and into a dreamless sleep. 

 

Steve sat in his darkened apartment well after two a.m passed. He was anxious and nervous, something he had been beginning to feel a lot more often recently. He couldn’t help but think about the way Stark had snapped at him after he had seen Peter’s arm. He had realised immediately after Tony had found them that he didn’t care that the two of them had left to check something out, he was mad because Steve allowed his protégée to be hurt. Of course, there had been a mixture of irritation at them for running out as well. But now Steve sat staring at the wall, wondering how he was going to be able to fix this one with Tony.

There had been a time when they would have considered each other close friends. Sure, the relationship had never been easy, they were extremely different people. But after the accords it had been all out war. He’d held out hope for a moment in Siberia, but that had ended worse than anything else.

Steve felt another jab of anxiety run through his heart as he thought of how he and Bucky had left Tony there all alone. After that, they had not spoken for years, giving each other space. But then Thanos happened, and after the war, Stark had offered an olive branch of sorts by buying Steve’s apartment and allowing him to live there for free. He knew that it was a small gesture on Tony’s part, the man wouldn’t miss the money, but to Steve, it was everything. After that, he’d thrown himself into his work at Shield and into his relationship with Tony. Things had gotten better, Tony even inviting him to his wedding, but the strain was still there. As long as Steve was friends with Bucky, the strain would always be there. 

But now, he knew he would have to apologise privately to the man after he got back from his short honey moon. He knew he’d crossed a line by dragging Peter into his fight. But still, the kid had proved useful. And the woman had been greatly concerning. He suspected that she had received some form of super soldier serum, allowing her to withstand a fight between both himself and Peter. He needed help if he was going to crack this one and Peter was a smart kid, perhaps he could ask Peter to help him research the case without involving him in the action. 

He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Peter. Then, locking his screen, got up from his chair and made his way to his bed.


	3. A Kidnapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this.
> 
> I would love to remind you that this is part two, so if you have not read part one, please feel free to do so (or don't, I'm not the boss of you). 
> 
> Regardless of what you choose, thank you for reading this. :)

“Good morning Peter.” Came Friday’s voice. 

Peter groaned and buried himself further in the covers.

“You received one message from Steve Rogers early this morning. Shall I read it to you?”

Peter’s eyes opened hearing that. It was very rare that the Cap would send him a text message. He felt a little urgency.

“Yeah, read it out Fri.”

“Hey Peter. Sorry for sending this so late. I was wondering, if I were to head over to the tower tomorrow, would you be able to help me out with some research into the woman? Might involve some computer stuff. End message.”

“Oh, uh. Tell him that’s fine. What time is it.”

“It is currently ten-thirty-five in the morning.”  
Peter let his eyes close a little again.

“You know what Fri. It’s summer vacation. Tell Captain that he can come after one p.m.” He mumbled, allowing himself to be pulled gently back to sleep.

“If I may, Peter. I would recommend contacting Ned Leeds.” Friday suggested.

“Hmmm? Wha-why?” He muttered.

“Captain Rogers has implied that computer work is involved.”

Peter turned and glared up at the ceiling, not at all enjoying what Friday was insinuating.

“I can do computer stuff just fine, Friday.” He retorted.

“It seems to me that there is an urgency to the message, this may imply that the computer work Captain Rogers refers to may be even beyond your skill set.” Fridays steady voice explained.

Peter let out a deep sigh.

“Yeah alright. I’ll text Ned and see if he wants to come over. Mr. Stark said he could anyway.”

“If I may make one more suggestion, Peter.” Friday began.

“Yeah?”

“I would inform Mr. Hogan of Captain Rogers presence in the apartment.”

Peter furrowed his brow, not quite following the A.I’s train of thought.

“No, no. Need to bother Happy about this. I’ll call him if something comes up.”

Friday remained silent, and Peter could almost feel her judgement, despite her lack of presence. He gave the ceiling an odd look before letting it go. Now thoroughly awake after his conversation, he slowly rolled out of bed, realising he was still in his suit from the night before. He felt gross. Quickly, he leaped into the shower where he stayed for a long while, just enjoying the hot water and peacefulness. Finally, he got out and threw on an old t-shirt and track pants. Opening his door, he walked out into the hallway. He looked down and saw the sunlight gushing in from the wall length windows of the living room. Walking down he turned to walk into the kitchen and make himself some breakfast. As he sat down to eat the waffles he had prepared, he suddenly remembered to text Ned. He whipped out his iPhone, something Mr. Stark constantly teased him for owning.

“Hey Ned, Cap needs some help on some computer stuff. Reakon you could come round the tower at one?”  
The response was almost instant.

“CAPTAIN AMERICA NEEDS MY HELP? YES!”

Peter chuckled to himself, and then closed the messenger app. He scrolled to his photos app and began to browse the pictures from the night before. He couldn’t help but grin stupidly at them. There were pictures that he’d taken in the mirror of his suit to send to Aunt May. Pictures of him and Mr. Stark before the weeding as they all got ready together despite the fact that Peter was not part of the bridal party. There we’re pictures of the beautiful ceremony, of the kiss, the cake cutting. But the one that Peter stopped to look at the longest was one of himself, Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts. Peter knew he smiling like an idiot as he looked at it. He stood between them in the gardens where the ceremony had taken place, right before they had moved to the pavilion. Ms. Potts look gorgeous in her dress, her arm thrown around Peter’s waist. Mr. Stark stood on the other side, his arm around Peter’s shoulder. Both of them looking at Peter and laughing at something he had said. He felt a small twinge of sadness, knowing that Aunt May hadn’t been there to share the special moment, but he knew she would appreciate it non-the-less. He quickly sent her the picture with a small, sweet message. 

He looked at the time, it was nearly twelve-forty-five He had spent the entire morning sleeping and scrolling through his phone! He quickly jumped into action, putting his dishes in the dishwasher.

“Peter. Ned Leeds Is down stairs requesting access to the living quarters. Do you permit access?”

“Yeah, let him up.”

He quickly wiped down the breakfast bar where he had eaten and walked into the living room to meet Ned, grinning wildly when he saw his best friend.

Ned walked in, his eyes widening as he took in the expansive apartment.

“Dude, I can’t believe you have this place to yourself for a week! It’s crazy!” He exclaimed.

Peter chuckled slightly, sometimes he felt as though he was getting used to Mr. Starks lifestyle and would forget how outrageous some of the things Mr. Stark owned were.

“I guess so.” Peter offered with his chuckle. 

Ned spun around, taking in the room despite having been there before.

“So when’s Captain America get here?” He asked, speaking quickly with excitement.

“Peter.” Friday interrupted.

Peter gestured to the ceiling as his answer.  
“Captain Rogers has arrived and is requesting access to the living quarters. Do you permit access?”

“Yes, Friday.”

The lift went down again, and Peter could see Ned visibly vibrating with excitement.

“Dude! You’ve got to chill!”

“It’s Captain America!” Ned exclaimed with a whisper, his eyes wide with gleeful excitement.

Peter had to hold back the urge to roll his eye, albeit, in a humorous manner. 

The lift opened again and in walked Captain Steve Rogers in all his glory. He was a large man with a presence to match, and so it came as no surprise when Ned let out a tiny squeal of excitement.

 

Steve walked into Tony’s large living area two be greeted by Peter, and a larger boy next to him who squealed slightly when he saw him. He grinned at the boy and reached out a hand.

“Hi, I’m Steve.” He said in his most soothing voice.

The boy looked taken aback, his mouth falling open as he stared at the hand that was reaching out to shake his.

Steve had to physically hold back his laughter when he saw Peter roll his eyes, the boy was a miniature Tony Stark even if he didn’t know it yet! Peter nudged his friend, who hesitantly reached forward and shook his hand.

“G-g-good to meet you sir, I’m, uh, Ned. Peter’s friend!” He added quickly as an after thought.

Steve chuckled to himself, happy to meet one of Peter’s friends.

“It’s good to meet you Ned.”

“Ned’s here to help. You mentioned something about computers, so Friday implied that might involve hacking or coding, and that’s Ned’s thing.”

Steve looked back at the boy who was nodding excitedly.

“Well, it’s good to have your help. I must admit that technology is my Achilles heel.” He said. “Is there, uh, somewhere we can work?” He asked.

Ned looked over at Peter.

“Well, we could go to Mr. Starks Lab. He said I could go in there if someone was with me.’ Pete suggested.

Steve lifted a hand.

“Lead the way.”

They all walked back into the lift, after directing Friday to where they wanted to go, they came to the level that was entirely dedicated as Mr. Starks labs. There were multiple on the floor, but Mr. Starks personal one was directly connected to his personal lift. They all walked out and into the smaller glass entry way that led to the glass door. Sensing the approach, a panel appeared on one of the glass walls and Peter quickly punched in his code, unlocking the door. 

The walked over to one of the computer stations, one that Mr. Stark had prepared specifically for Peter when he came to stay with them, it sat on a high bench with a high workstation stool in front of it. Peter pointed them in the right direction, and stole Mr. Starks rolling chair from his desk, and another stool from one of the work benches, allowing everyone to sit, although, one was significantly lower given that they sat in the comfortable rolling chair. Peter logged into the computer, and then moved aside to allow Ned to take control. 

“So, Cap.” Peter began, looking down at the captain he sat slightly awkwardly in Mr. Starks chair. “What exactly should we be looking for?”

Steve looked up at both of the young boys, he was not insecure about being lower, but it did hurt his neck a little to look up from this angle. But he did not show this. 

“Is there any way that we could hack into CCTV cameras from around the wedding and figure out where she went after she ran off?”

As he was still speaking, Ned had opened a program on the computer and was typing wildly with Peter staring over his shoulder with something akin to admiration on his face.  
Steve continued speaking while Ned typed.

“I mean, I know that might not be possible, but it-“

“Got it.” Ned informed him, cutting him off slightly.

Steve felt his head jerk back slightly, surprised the by the boy who had been overly excited just a few minutes ago.

“Oh, great! Can we follow her?” He asked, standing up from the chair to also look over the boys shoulder.

Ned looked over his shoulder at Peter, grinning wildly as he mouthed,

“Captain America!”, he mouthed silently.

Steve pretended not to notice, but couldn’t help the playful smile that took over. 

Peter nudged his friend back into focus.

“Oh, uh, yeah.” Ned said.

The footage came up on the screen of Steve and Peter’s fight with the woman.

“Woah, Peter. That’s insane!” Ned yelled as the footage showed Peter tackling the woman.

“Oh, uh, yeah. Maybe not.” Peter said as the footage then showed him getting stabbed.

Ned cringed.

The footage showed the woman running off.

“Okay, can we follow her?” Steve asked, a little anxious now that he’d seen the fight on screen.

“Yep!”

Ned typed once more, another feed came up showing the woman’s continued sprint down the drive. The next showing the same. Then, finally, the footage showed he jumping into the back of a plain, white van.

They followed the van as it drove through New York state, making its way back to the city. The process became longer than Steve had expected as they watched the entirety of the two hour long journey, fast forwarded, in half an hour, before the woman finally pulled up in front of a run-down apartment complex in Brooklyn. 

Ned seemed to hesitate for a second, before looking at Steve.

“Should I keep following her? I mean, this might be her house.”

“Yeah, keep following her, Ned.” Peter encouraged, leaning forward, eyes glued to the screen.

Ned hesitated.

“Please, Ned. If she’s a danger to us then it might be best to know where she’s based.” Steve explained, hoping that would convince the boy. 

Ned’s fingers hovered, hesitating for another moment before he typed again. Suddenly, they had eyes inside the building. The followed the woman up to her apartment. 

“Number fifty-six!” Peter noted excitedly.

Elated, Steve slapped a hand on Ned’s shoulder, a grin forming on the boys face.

“Excellent! Thanks for your help boys! I’ll make my way over and just make sure nothing is going down.” He said as he turned to leave the lab.

Peter and Ned exchanged frantic glances.

“Wait! You’re confronting her again?” Peter asked.

Steve turned to face the boy who stared at him with wide eyes.

“Yes.”

“Well, can I come with you?” He asked.

Steve felt himself hesitate. He had wanted to avoid this situation.

“I, uh. I don’t think Tony would-“

He was cut off by Peter’s dramatic sigh.

“Mr. Stark would lock me in a tower if he could. Besides, last time you approached her, she managed to escape, so you need back up.” Peter explained earnestly. 

“I don’t thin-“

“Please, cap! Think of how cool it would be if we could tell Mr. Stark we caught the woman!” Peter pleaded.

Steve frowned a little, knowing very well how it would go if that was not how it played out. 

“The other side of that is you get hurt and Stark murders me in cold blood.” He stated gravely. 

Ned’s eyes widened hearing this. He glanced quickly between.

“Come on Cap! You know I can do this! Please. Just let me join you here, and if anything happens, I’ll take responsibility.”

Steve frowned a little at this, he knew very well that Peter was manipulating him. He had laughed earlier at the similarities between Tony and the boy, but now it was just becoming concerning. He sighed and ran a hand over the back of his head, if the boy truly was like Stark then even if he said no, the kid would probably turn up anyway. It would be better if he said yes and then was able to keep an eye on him if anything went awry. 

“Okay. Suit up. But if anything happens, you get to explain it to Stark.” He warned.

Peter grinned and tapped a Nano housing unit that Steve had not noticed until that point. His armour melted out and covered his body.

“Ready when you are, Cap!” The boy said, skipping past him to the lift. 

 

Ned had remained behind in the lab, collecting data from facial recognition and other data bases after the two heroes had left. He worked solidly for several hours before he received a call from his mother informing him it was time to go home. Getting up from the seat, he made his way out of the lab, being careful to close the door behind him, and wondering if he was even allowed to be in there without Peter or Mr. Stark. He walked into the lift. 

“Where to, Ned?” Friday asked.

Ned grinned, he would never get used to this.

“Ground floor, please!”

The lift began to lower.

“Would you like Happy to drive you home, Ned?” Friday asked.

“No, no. Thank you. I’ll catch the train. Mum doesn’t expect me for another half an hour anyway.” He said quickly.

The lift opened on the ground floor. It was a work day, despite him being on summer vacation, and so the reception area was bustling with activity. He took out an ear pod and tucked it in, pressing play on his music. He walked out the door to Stark tower and began down the street before coming to a side street that promised a short cut to the subway station. He knew better to walk through with his music on, and so paused the music and took out one pod. He walked through, noticing how dark it was. He couldn’t explain it, but he felt like he was being watched. Sensing a presence behind him, he turned and saw a large man only inches from him.

Before he could even scream, something hit him from behind, and his world went dark.


	4. A Shocking Development

They stood in a filthy hall way, a florescent lamp above them flickering slightly, illuminating the torn carpet of the narrow hallway. Peter stood with his back to the wall, leaning against it slightly to try and hear inside but also remain ready while Cap stood in front of the dingy wooden door. Both were well prepared for the fight this time, Peter’s Spider-Man outfit covered all but his face, and cap wore a tight running shirt and long track pants. 

“Okay, now, remember kid, you stay with me no matter what. Keep your com on so that if we do get separated, we can regroup. And please, don’t get hurt. I don’t need Tony to murder me.” Cap reminded him. 

Peter looked over at him, his eyes wide with adrenaline. 

“If I remember correctly, Mr. Stark said that he would leave this with us. So, I’m sure he’ll be fine with it.” Peter reminded Cap.

Cap just looked at him for a second, a frown playing on his face, and, Peter could have sworn he’d seen a little irritation flicker across also. He seemed to shake it off quickly, however.

Cap knocked on the door.

“Shield, open up!” He called. 

There was no noise from inside, all that came was the faintest of echoes from Cap’s knock. Cap pounded on the door once more after a moment.

“You hear anything?” He asked Peter quietly.

Peter leaned against the wall and listened, closing his eyes to concentrate, he could make out the sounds of breathing on the other side. He opened his eyes once more and nodded, the face of his suit covering his face as he did so.

Cap nodded back, and gestured for him to follow him. He reached behind him and pulled out a gun, preparing himself to protect the two of them. Quickly looking back at Peter, he rushed the door and slammed into it on his side, smashing it down.

The result was instant, the woman clearly assumed that Cap was the only one there and attempted to sprint out the door once it was down. She ran straight into Peter, who grabbed her by the arm and slammed her against the wall, creating a dent behind her. She looked taken aback, but recovered quickly. With Peters arm over her waist from where he grabbed her, she swung and punched him on the head. However, Peter had learned from last time. He took the blow and then reached down and found the knife on the side of her pants and ripped it off, throwing it to the ground and punching her on the jaw, as hard as he dared, holding back just a little, not wanting to kill the woman. She swayed slightly, and the slipped through his arm, falling to the ground unconscious. 

He looked over at Steve, who had a slightly shocked look on his face.

“You couldn’t have done that last time? I had forgotten you were so strong!”

“Well, Mr. Stark is protective of my identity, and I didn’t want to give her too much evidence.” He explained quickly.

“Aha,” Steve said with a nod. “Well, let’s get her upstate to the avenger’s facility for integration.”

“Yeah, okay, cool.” Peter said, sounding distracted.

“You alright kid?” Cap asked, concern leaking through his voice.

“Uh, I just haven’t heard from Ned to tell me he got home safe. I mean, it’s probably nothing he probably just forgot to text. It’s just a little tradition we have” He explained.

Cap nodded, his brow creasing slightly.

“Well, give him a call while we drive upstate. You should make sure you have his back.” He said as he reached down the throw the unconscious woman over his shoulder to the van that waited for them on the street. 

 

It was a long drive upstate, the woman remained handcuffed in the back, something that was somehow legal since Shield was allowed to detain with the intent of interrogation. She awoke half an hour out from the facility, at first, she looked around frantically, before making eye contact with Peter, who sat in the front passenger seat, casting quick, wary looks back at their captive. She held his gaze with a fiery glare of her own, before she turned to look out the window for the short remainder of the journey.

Peter looked down at his phone, a small frown playing on his face. He had still not received any message from Ned. He knew better than to panic though, despite their commitment to each other’s safety, Peter knew sometimes people just forgot to message. As if reading his thoughts, Cap spoke up from the driver's seat, casting a sidelong glance at Peter.

“Nothing from Ned?”

Peter looked up at him, his brow crinkling a little, showing his concern.

“No. And I know I shouldn’t worry, but, I guess this whole crazy lady thing has got me a little.” He explained, speaking quickly through the nervous energy that had been building in him during the entire trip. 

“Did you call him?” Cap asked, his tone calm and even.

“Well, no. I don’t want to bother him if he’s busy.”

Cap looked over at the boy and gave him a gentle smile.

“I’m sure Ned wouldn’t mind. Here,” He said as he turned down the music that had been filling the car, “Call him now.”  
Peter looked at Cap hesitantly for a second, and then gave a quick nod as he unlocked his phone and called Ned.

It rung all the way through. Upon hearing the beep, Peter left a quick message.

“Hey, Ned! Peter here. Just wanted to make sure you got home alright. Text me back when you can!” He said as cheerfully as he could, hoping that if Ned did hear that he wouldn’t hear the concern in his voice. 

He looked back at Cap for a second, and was met with the man’s familiar, reassuring smile. 

“I’m sure everything will be okay, Peter.” The man assured him, reaching down to turn the volume on the music back up a little as the two returned to their earlier comfortable silence. 

The pulled into the facility and parked out the front. As soon as the car stopped, Peter and Cap both jumped out, slamming the doors of the grey van behind them. They came around to the side of the van closest to the building entrance, and Peter slid the van door open so that they could see their captor. 

She remained seated, her hands together, looking sideways between Peter and Cap. Cap reached in and grabbed her arm, assisting her exit from the van. She did not resist, but seemed to be rather compliant. They walked her through the large, glass, front doors and made their way to the nearest available interrogation room. Walking down the slightly darkened hallway, Peter couldn’t help but shiver a little. He was certain it was not his spidey senses going off. But there was something else. If he were superstitious, he would have claimed it to be a bad omen, but he had nothing else other than a bad feeling of what was ahead.

Cap accompanied the woman into the small interrogation room and quickly cuffed her to the cold, metal table before taking a seat across from her. Peter hovered behind the Captain, not entirely certain of what to do. Mr. Stark had never allowed him to be part of an interrogation, but he certainly wasn’t going to tell Cap that!

He took in the room, noting the cold air and the near black walls, lit only by one, cold, white florescent strip in the ceiling. Behind them was a glass sheet, a two-way mirror. He had never even been allowed behind there before either!

“So.” Cap began, bringing Peter out of his own mind, “Why were you at the wedding?”

The woman stared at him, the harsh lighting of the room highlighting the harsh contour of her face, something that made Peter feel even more on edge.

“It does not matter.” She responded in a thick, Russian accent. 

Cap raised an eyebrow and leaned over the table a little from where he sat in his seat.

“Look, if you tell us what we need to know, we can probably let this slide if it turns out to be nothing major.”

A smile grew on the woman’s face, not a warm, comforting one, but a cold, almost snarling one that should some teeth. 

“There is nothing you need to know.” She replied. “But, I suspect, you will want to know something.. very special.”

Cap looked back at Peter for a second, before turning his head back to the woman.

“Something… special?”

The woman began to laugh a little, sounding a little beyond happy and into the manic stage. Peter flicked his eyes to Cap, he didn’t feel overly comfortable know, she was coming off a little creepy. But he crossed his arms over his chest, determined to make it through the interrogation. 

She ceased laughing, quite suddenly, her eyes roaming over the Peter, and her smile creeping a little wider. 

“You know, boy. You have quite the punch.” She began. “But, you hurt one of us, and we hurt one of yours.”

Cap and Peter made eye contact, a silent message transmitting between the two of them.

“Wha-wha-what do you mean by that?” Peter asked, moving to hide himself by standing behind Cap’s chair, arms still crossed.

“I mean, your friend Ned Leeds is having a lovely European vacation.”

Peter took in a sharp, shaky breath, his eyes widening in horror.

“Where did you take Ned?” Cap demanded with all of his authority.

The woman looked back down at Cap, a knowing glint catching in her eye.

“Oh, Captain. You would know it well. A lovely bunker in… Siberia.”

Peter saw Cap clench his fist and heard the sharp intake of breath that he took. He understood exactly why he had responded in such a way. Peter was well aware of the history that Cap had with bunkers in Siberia. 

Peter jumped back just in time for Cap to suddenly push his chair back and watched on in some mild confusion as the man all but stormed out of the room. Peter glanced at the woman quickly, before jogging after the captain, turning back down the dark hallway. 

“Hey, Cap, Captain! Wait up!” He called after him. 

Cap stopped at the end of the hall, running his hand quickly through his hair. He looked down at Peter as he jogged to meet up with him.

“We are going to go and get him, right?” He asked.

Cap frowned severely.

“The first thing we need is proof that they actually have Ned, because otherwise we could be walking straight into a trap.”

Peter looked to the side for a moment before raising his finger.

“I have an idea!” He said, and walked past Cap down the hall, leaving the man to simply regain his composure and follow after the boy. 

 

Steve followed the smaller boy into one of Starks private labs located on the Avengers facility. He had to admit, he was impressed that Stark trusted the boy enough to grant him access to the room. Peter walked over to the large desk in the centre of the room. It faced the glass door that the two of them had just entered through. The desk seemed to wrap itself around the large chair in the centre, and three transparent screens hovered above its cool, dark surface. Peter sat comfortably in the chair and pulled himself up to the computer. Steve watched with some mild unease as Peter used Tony’s account to log in. The boy seemed to sense this unease and turned to face him slightly.

“Mr. Stark’s account has better software installed for tracking.” He explained meekly, before adding, “He wouldn’t let me put it on my account.”

Steve felt himself chuckle a little at Tony’s attempt to limit Peter’s snooping. He watched as the kid opened up a program and waited for it to load.

While Peter did this, Steve glanced around the large workspace. He couldn’t help but always feel a little out of his element in these workspaces, but everything about it reminded him of Tony. He looked at the small trinkets on the desk, pictures in frames of Tony and Pepper, and even one of Tony and Peter.

“Got it.” Peter said a good while sooner than Steve had expected. He jerked his head back to look at the screen over the boy’s shoulder.

“How did you find it so quickly?” He asked.

Peter let out a small chuckle.

“Mr. Stark doesn’t trust anyone.” He explained, turning in Tony’s chair to face him, “He put a tracking device on Ned’s phone the first time they met. “

Steve could only respond with a mildly concerned look, before looking back up at the screen. He recognised the location instantly.

“Looks like our lady wasn’t lying.” He muttered, and then stood to his full height, the kids eyes following him as he did. “You up for a mission, son?”

Peter’s eyes widened with excitement.


	5. A Father's Concern

The room was dark and cold, goose bumps covered his skin and his teeth were chattering together wildly. Ned lay on his side on a hard army bed, a chain attached to his ankle bolted from the wall on the opposite side of the small, dirty cell. 

“Mum?” He called weakly as he opened his dark eyes for the first time in nearly a day to take in his frightening surroundings.

He sat up, and instantly regretted it, nausea and dizziness joining forces with the sudden pounding in his head. He slowly laid himself back down to the pillow-less cot, a small, feeble groan escaping him. 

“Peter.” He mumbled desperately, hoping that his friend was somehow nearby and ready to swing in and rescue him. 

Nothing came. He laid on his back and looked up at the small, glass window with interior and exterior bars. He frowned a little as a snowflake landed against the glass, not comprehending how it could be currently snowing in New York. 

 

Tony could not believe how relaxed he felt in this very moment. He lay on his back on a comfortable patio lounge on the front porch of the villa he had hired for his and Pepper’s honeymoon. Pulling up his cap slightly, he squinted as the bright sunlight came through, the sunlight that had caused him to turn a few shades darker over the last few days, after a moment, he turned his head to the side to look at the view of the private beach before him. He smiled as he saw Pepper standing in her bikini, waves crashing into her legs as she seemed to simply enjoy standing in the cool, clear waters. He admired her for a moment, before chuckling to himself and allowing his head to fall back against the soft pillow beneath him. He knew he had succeeded in planning the perfect honeymoon for them, and Pepper seemed to have agreed and had taken great pleasure in showing him her gratitude. They had landed on the private, Greek island only days before, and already, neither of them wanted to ever leave, happy to stay out in the hot sun and splash in the cool water. He couldn’t help but think to himself that they deserved this. The two of them worked so damn hard all of the time, rarely taking time for themselves, and now, they had a whole week just to enjoy each other. The thought brought a deeper smile to his face, and pride to his heart when he thought of Pepper. 

Despite how content he was, he couldn’t help but allow his mind to drift toward Peter. The boy had seemed a little rattled after his confrontation with the woman at his wedding. And despite his statement that Cap and Peter could handle the situation, he desperately hoped that Steve wasn’t dumb enough to allow Peter to join him in anything too dangerous. He had been furious upon seeing Peter injured outside the wedding, Steve should have protected the boy! Roger’s knew very well that the invitation for the wedding was a continuation of the un-spoken peace treaty between the two of them, one that could be easily broken if anyone Tony loved was hurt because of the Captain. Frowning a little, he sat up slightly, overcome with the urge to call and check in on Peter. He got up from the soft couch and walked across the wooden flooring, into the villa, and picked up his phone from the entry table. 

“Call Peter.” He muttered, and held out the phone so the camera could catch his face.

Peter’s surprised face came onto the screen as he answered Tony’s call on his iPhone.

“Hey, uh, hi! Mr. Stark!” The boy stuttered a little. "What - uh - what's up?"

Tony felt his brow crease as he noticed Peter in his Spider-Man costume. 

“Nothing much kid.” He replied, plastering on a relaxed smile, sounding casual. ‘I just wanted to check in and see how you were doing all by yourself in that tower.”

Tony saw the clear panic on Peter’s face, and felt some sort of dread, mixed with a little irritation fill him. He walked over to the end of the bed that he and Pepper were sharing and sat down.

“Oh uh, well, actually. Um, Cap and I are just, you know, following up.” The kid stammered.

Tony let his relaxed façade drop, right as Pepper walked through the villa entrance, Tony glanced up at her, glad that she had thought to throw on a shirt since the boy could see her on his screen. Pepper looked over at him, concern filling her own face as she saw Tony’s worried expression. Tony looked back at Peter.

“Following up on what, Pete?” He asked, feeling a little bad for the sternness of his voice.

“Well, just, that, you know, you said that Cap and I could handle this one ourselves.” Peter said in a small voice.

Tony risked a glance up at Pepper, she gave him a look that made him want to cower a little.

“Handle what?” She asked, loud enough for Peter to hear.

“Oh, hi Ms. Potts!” Peter greeted, visibly cringing as he did. 

Tony let the name slide, looking up at Pepper.

“A small incident after the wedding, Pep. Nothing major. Just some crazy lady.” Tony rushed to explain.

Pepper raised an eyebrow, before walking over and joining Tony at the end of the bed.

“Peter. What is going on?” She demanded.

Peter and Tony shared a panicked look through the screen. Suddenly, the camera on Peter’s end moved from Peter to a taller man. Tony held back his grimace as Steve’s face filled the screen.

“Hey Pepper. Look, there was a woman at your wedding who I was worried about. We confronted her and now we’re just following up on some leads.” Steve explained in a cool, calm tone. 

Tony glared at him through the screen and swore lightly under his breath, knowing that this would not end well for him. He glanced up at Pepper, finding her hard look on him, he gave her a small, risky grin, hoping to charm his way out of this. She simply rolled her eyes.  
“So, uh, where are you guys? It doesn’t look like you’re at the tower.” Tony said nervously, still aware of Peppers presence next to him.

“We’re currently flying to Siberia. Ned was taken.” Came Peter’s small response. 

Pepper sucked in her breath slightly, her hand going to Tony’s lower back, rubbing gently, her other gripping his arm. 

“So you two are flying over to retrieve him?” Tony asked, voice hard and jaw set.

“Uh, yeah. I mean. You did say for us to handle it.” Peter offered timidly, looking very much like a small school boy. 

“Yeah. And I was hoping that someone there would understand that that meant Peter doing research. Not flying to fucking Siberia!” He snapped, his eyes focusing in on Steve. “How did you even figure out where he was, did someone leave a note?”

He felt Pepper’s hand on his back, trying to sooth him and help him see reason through his anger. He shoved back images of Siberia from his mind, determined not to dwell too much in the past. 

Steve seemed to sigh a little, and Peter’s eyes were blown wide, he was clearly feeling caught in the middle, a little taken aback by Tony’s outburst.

“Um, well. I, uh, actually used your server to track him.” Peter offered, his voice failing him as he seemed to shrink a little behind Cap in the frame.  
Tony felt his eyes almost bulge out of his head, he looked at Pepper again before glaring back at the boy.

“You did what?”

Peter seemed to jump on his defensive mode, speaking quickly, almost too quickly.

“Well, it was the only way to see where he was, I know you said not to do it, but I couldn’t think of any other way, and since you said for us to handle it, I handled it!”

Tony dropped his head to his chest for a second, taking deep breaths to control his frustration.

“Peter. That’s a government server.” He said seriously, “You can’t just go on there.”

He raised his head again, looking at Peter through the screen, the boy looked horrified by his mistake.

“I-I’m so sorry Mr. Stark. I-I just, I was, we needed to find Ned.”

“Tony, Peter was just trying to help.” Steve said gently, quickly re-sparking the fury that Tony had momentarily pushed down. 

“You know what, Rogers. You don’t get input on this conversation.” He all but spat. 

“Look, Tony. I know I messed up at the wedding. But this woman is strong and I’m a little out of my depth. I could really use the kid’s help on this.” He explained patiently. 

“Rogers-“ He began, only to be cut off by the man himself.

“Tony. Look, I know you’re mad. But please, unless you intend on joining us, I really don’t have another option, that’s why I allowed him to do it. And I need help, Peter is stronger than I am, and better with technology. Plus, it’s a ticking clock situation with Ned, we don’t really know who has him or what they intend to do with him!” Steve implored him. 

Tony sighed, and glanced over at Pepper. She gave him a small, comforting smile.

“Okay.” He finally said. “But if Peter is hurt in anyway, Rogers, I will not hesitate to find some way to scratch up that pretty face of yours.” He threatened in a cold tone, satisfied when he saw the other man swallow a little. 

“Tony.” Pepper reprimanded him softly.

He rolled his eyes, sighing once again.

“Steve.” He said, knowing how vulnerable he sounded. “Just… just keep him safe.”

Steve just nodded, his face serious.

“Will do. Enjoy the rest of your honeymoon, Tony.” He said, before the call was ended.  
Tony let the phone drop down onto his lap and fell back into the bed, his hands running over his face. Pepper sat at the end of the bed, looking concerned.

“One week, Pep. That’s all. One week without something going wrong!”

He felt the bed shift slightly, and moved his hands to find Pepper crawling to lay beside him. He watched as she stretched out, still with his old t-shit thrown over her bikini. She lay on her side, facing him, and draped herself over his chest, looking up into his eyes. 

“It’ll be okay, Tony. Peter is more than capable.” She promised him, before adding, “Besides, if Steve hurts Peter, or allows him to be hurt, you won’t be the only one scratching that pretty face of his.”

“You think his face is pretty?”

He arched his head to look down at her, and let out small smile as she chuckled, his anxiety draining away at the sight of her. She seemed to sense his need for comfort, and simply held him as he lay on the bed.


	6. The Old Man's Battle

Steve watched as the boy before him paced up and down the self-piloting quin jet, slightly concerned as the boy muttered to himself.

“I’m in so much trouble, so much trouble!” He seemed to be repeating to himself. “He’s going to kill me. Actually, kill me!”

Steve, felt he could relate, he had been slightly taken aback by Stark’s outburst, even more surprised that he hadn’t hidden it from the boy. He felt a small rush of anxiety at the thought, but quickly shoved it down deep, knowing it would distract him in the inevitable fight they faced before them. Right now, he needed to deal with the panicking teen ager before him. 

“Peter.” He called, the boy kept pacing, lost in his own little world, “Peter!” He called again.

This time the boy stopped pacing and turned to face him, his body tense and brow creased. 

“You’re not in trouble.” Steve assured him, forcing a small smile onto his face.

Peter have him an incredulous look, and lifted a hand slightly.

“You and I were on the same phone call, right? The one where Mr. Stark yelled at both of us?” He countered. “Threatened to beat you up!” 

Steve held up a calming hand, but Peter did not see and walked over to stand in front of where Steve sat on a small ledge next to the parachutes.

“He’s going to take away my lab privileges, probably the suit, and, he’ll tell Aunt May!”

Steve looked up at the boy for a second.

“Okay, so you might get in a bit of trouble. But you know that you’re doing the right thing, don’t you?” He asked.

“Well, yeah! If I were kidnapped Mr. Stark would come and get me! He would do way worse than access a government server to track me down!”

“Well, that’s not really something we should try and justify, that’s more something we should just apologise for and not do again.” Steve countered. 

Peter looked down at him for a moment before just flopping down on the seat next to him, his leg bouncing slightly.

“You know, Captain, I really thought Mr. Stark wouldn’t be upset. I thought he would be proud of me! That’s why I came along in the first place!” He explained, his eyes looking up at Steve’s face. 

Steve looked down at the boy next to him, allowing a frown to form on his face, but now understanding the boys previous actions a little more. He felt his mis-giving’s fade away.

“Tony is incredibly proud of you, Peter. You don’t need to earn that.”

Peter’s head fell back against the parachute bag behind him, and a sigh came out of his lips. 

“I wish you and Mr. Stark could get along better.” He said quietly.

Steve studied the boy for another second.

“He’s a bit of a father figure to you, isn’t he?”

Peter’s eyes snapped open, his cheeks reddening. Steve held back a small chuckle at the response.

“It’s okay, Peter.” He laughed. “He’s a good man and you’re a great kid. Have you spoken to him about it?”

Peter shrugged slightly.

“Kind of. Last year we talked a bit about some dreams I was having, and he said that he cared about me. Just figured he’d know by now without me saying anything.”

“Spoken to anyone else about it?” 

Peter nodded, looking down slightly at his hands.

“Yeah. May and I spoke about it. She said it was okay to see him that way, she said that he might even see me as a son.” He offered quietly.

“What do you think, Peter?”

“I don’t know. I think he sees me as some kid he’s become responsible for after, well, you know, the fight at the airport.”

Steve looked away and ducked his head slightly at the reminder of the exact moment it had become obvious that he and Tony would never be able to fully repair their relationship. 

“Sorry.” Peter mumbled.

“It’s okay, kid. Sometimes people clash, and maybe one day Tony and I can fix our friendship properly.” He said, knowing that it was a lie, but desperately hoping for it to become true. 

Peter nodded, looking at Steve before his eyes wondered to the quin jet screen.

“Looks like we’re here. Should be landing in a moment.” Peter said, standing up, Spider suit already on.

Steve looked up at the kid, and nodded, moving to stand by his side. He looked down at the kid again before placing his new shield on his back.

 

The Jet landed automatically in front of the remote Siberian bunker, blowing up a little snow as it came to rest silently about one hundred meters from the front door entrance. It opened to reveal Spider-Man and Captain America.

“Oof, that’s a bit nippy!” Peter exclaimed. “Karen, activate heater.”

Steve looked over at the kid, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You sure you’re up for this?” He asked, giving the boy one final chance to back out.

“They’ve got my friend, Cap.” Peter replied immediately, looking up at him through his suit.

Steve nodded, and together they walked out of the Quin Jet and into the snowy surrounding. The walked briskly to the large front entrance, a memory returning to Steve’s mind of the last time he came to this very bunker. He pushed it aside, clenching his fist as they came to the door. They paused on either side.

“Sense anything?” He asked, looking over at Peter.

“That’s not how it works” Peter whispered back.

Steve gave him an odd look.

“Okay, well, I’ll go in first, you follow, we’ll work our way through to the back where they’re most likely keeping him. Remember, stay behind me!” He whispered the instructions, knowing very well Peter had understood him the first time he had explained the plan on the plane ride over. 

“Sure thing, Cap.”

Steve pushed open the door, swallowing down the horrifying feeling overcoming him, the memories of his fight with Tony alongside Bucky. He stepped tentatively through the door, but then forced himself to begin resolutely after that first step. Once a few steps inside, he turned back and waved for Peter to follow him. 

It was dark in the bunker, darker than Steve remembered it being last time, but he couldn’t help but wonder if it was all in his mind. He squinted, straining to see more than a few steps in front of him.

“Can you see, Kid?” He whispered, looking back and seeing Peter’s eyes glowing just slightly in the dark.

“Yeah, I can see fine.” He replied, obviously striving to sound casual.

“Did Stark put something in your suit?” Steve asked as he turned back, continuing their slow progress into the bunker.

“No, I can just see well in the dark.” Peter replied.

The continued on in silence, there footsteps echoing off of the metal flooring they had found themselves on.

“Cap, there’s a clearing straight ahead. Look like it might be a little lighter there.’ Peter whispered.

“Got it.” Steve replied, straining his eyes and just seeing a small patch of light ahead of him.

They continued forward, working their way toward it, slowly and cautiously.

Steve thought he heard something, and looked around, cautiously. Able to see slightly more, he saw Peter walking behind him, giving no indication that he had heard anything. He decided to continue on.

“Thought I heard something. Be alert.” He whispered.

“Got it.” Peter responded, equally quiet.

They walked in heavy silence, the tension in the air almost palpable. Finally, they came to the clearing.

“Something’s here, Cap.” Pete whispered once they reached the centre.

They both froze, looking around them. Nothing immediately came forward. Then, Steve felt Peter grapple at his arm slightly. He turned and saw the boy staring up at the gangways above them. He followed his gaze and saw, to his horror, the outlines of at least twenty well-muscled men and women staring down at them. 

“Cap.” Peter said again, drawing his attention to the hallway they had come down, now filled with more men and women. The hall way on the other side also filling with shadowy figures.

Suddenly, a voice filled the room, coming from an old P.A system far above their heads.

“Captain Rogers and, uh, Spiderling!” Came the thick Russian voice.

“Spider-Man” Peter mumbled to himself 

“It seems that you have in your possession, one of my soldiers, jeopardising the mission I have sent her on. Let her go, and I will return your little friend to you.”

Steve hesitated, usually he would say an immediate no, knowing full well that the safety of the nation was at stake. But he looked at Peter, just a kid who wanted his friend back, and he felt his heart tug a little. Before he could say a word, Peter spoke up.

“Mr. Bodiless voice, sir! We’re taking our friend back regardless!” He shouted.

Steve felt his eyes go wide with the boy’s reckless declaration. He gripped his arm on Peters shoulder and spun him around to face him.

“Peter. Don’t be reckless.” He chastised him.

“Well,” The voice concluded, “If you insist on a fight, I shall give you one.”

“Oh, shit.” Peter mumbled. 

“Don’t swear either.” Steve added in absentmindedly, before adding, “Also, don’t tell Tony about this, or the don’t swear thing.”

Steve saw the suit eyes change to give him a weird look before they turned to face outwards toward the soldiers who had slowly begun to walk towards them.

“You will find, gentlemen, that these are no usual soldiers. They have all been enhanced. Each of the equal in strength to even the great captain America!’ The voice taunted, “But, you will find that lack the restraint that you seem to possess, Mr. Rogers.”

“We’ll find out.” Steve said, more to himself than anyone else as the soldiers came forward, he pulled the shield off of his back and placed it on his arm, bending his legs, ready for the fight. 

“Karen say’s there are fifty of them. She said we should find a way to retreat!” Peter exclaimed quietly to Steve, his fear trickling through in the pitch of his voice.

“Good plan. I don’t want Tony to kill me. Let’s just focus on getting out and then we can re-plan how to get Ned.” Steve replied hastily.

He made eye contact with one soldier, the man charged forward, roaring as he did, the others behind him following suit. Steve ran forward to meet him, engaging him straight away. Meanwhile, Peter shot his webbing up to the gangway, and flew up to face the soldiers up there. He fought them fairly easily, not holding back anything and allowing his superior strength and agility to carry him through. He threw punches, knocking some down instantly, shot up to the roof and swung across, kicking some off of the gangway, hoping to have all of them on the ground so he and Steve could see all of their foes. He felt that he was going a fine job.

Steve glanced up occasionally and saw that Peter was holding his own against the soldiers, he had to admit that he was impressed by the kid’s super strength and fighting skills. He, on the other hand, was surrounded by at least twenty men and women, all of whom were his equal in strength and ability, but all of whom lacked his restraint. Each of them looked at him with murder in their eyes. If he was honest, he was well out of his depth.

“Hey, Kid!” He yelled, hoping the mic on his ear piece would pick up his voice over the commotion of the fight. “I could use a little help!” He blocked a particularly hard punch and felt something in his wrist snap, sending shooting pain down his arm.

Looking up, he saw that despite Peter’s earlier success, one of the larger soldiers had tackled him mid-air and was now punching him mercilessly in the face. He felt a sense of panic rise in him, distracting him from the fight momentarily.

Suddenly, he was on his back, the coldness of the metal flooring creeping through his suit. Twenty soldiers pinned him down. He struggled valiantly against them.

“Kid!” He screamed. He saw the larger man being thrown over the edge, and a small flash of red as Peter seemed to jump back up, swaying a little, the eyes on his suit growing large as he saw Steve being pinned down, his shield being ripped from his arm.

Steve grunted as they beat him ruthlessly. He saw Peter swing down before he felt a sharp sting on his neck, and the whole went instantly black.

 

“Captain!” Peter screamed, swinging down, he had seen one of the soldiers inject him with something, and now, they stood around him, beating the unconscious man.

“Stop!” He screamed, “He’s down! Just stop!”

“Peter, I advise retrieving Captain Rogers and making a quick get away.” Karen said

“Yeah, on it.”

He shot back up the gang way and, once there, swung back down, scooping up Cap’s unconscious body from the violent mass. They screamed at him, clawing after him and he threw the larger man across his back and landed at the hall they had entered through. He didn’t turn back. He could hear them chasing him.

“Karen. Contact Friday, tell her to have the Quin Jet ready to take off as soon as we’re inside.” He ordered as he sprinted as fast as he could down the hallway toward the entrance. 

“Sure thing, Peter.” Karen replied. 

Peter knew he was quicker than them, even with Caps weight, but he didn’t dare slow down, even for a second. He came to the door, still open from when they had entered.

“Stupid soldiers. You would think they would have locked us in!” Peter exclaimed.

Sprinting outside into the snow, he made straight for the Quin Jet. The doors were open, waiting for him. He all but threw the Cap inside before jumping in himself.

“Go, go, go!” He screamed.

The Quin Jet began to lift before the doors were fully closed. Peter could see the soldiers running after them.

“Go, Friday! Hurry!” He screamed in the direction of the control panel.

Finally, after what felt like minutes, but was really under fifteen seconds, they reached a short altitude, and the Quin Jet burst off, reaching its flying altitude quickly.

“Where to, Peter?” Friday asked.

‘Stark Tower. Hurry, please. I think Cap might not make it.” He said, a slight tremor in his voice.


	7. A Hero Fades

Ned sat in his small, cold cell. He was fairly certain that he had every form of cold-related sickness. His head felt clogged and heavy, and he was sure he was running a high fever. He sat up a little straighter though when he heard foot steps coming down the hall towards him, he listened carefully dread filling him as he heard the thick accents of his captors. 

“Kid could you useful. Good with computers.” One voiced came, slightly muffled by the thick door that separated them. 

Ned strained his ears, listening as intently as he could, his heart pounding as they referred to him.

“We cannot trust him. He is connected to those two avengers who paid us a visit.” Another voice replied.

Ned’s head whipped up. They were looking for him. They had been here!

“He can be persuaded.” The first voice countered. “Have our agents in America find out as much about him as they can, compile a file against our friend here.”

Ned breathed heavily, heart still pounding as the footsteps walked past his door. He sat, frozen on the spot, trying to figure out how he would avoid working for his captors.

 

The Quin jet shot across the skies towards New York, but despite it’s great speed, it would still take several hours. Those were hours Peter feared Cap did not have, the man was actually grey and sweating profusely, groaning loudly in his unconscious state. 

Peter breathed heavily, not sure who to call. He couldn’t call Mr. Stark, and he knew that Dr. Banner was currently unavailable, out of phone range in remote India. Finally, a name popped into his head. Helen Cho. He had only met her once or twice before, but he remembered that even Mr. Stark was impressed by her intellect and medical abilities. 

“Friday, call Helen Cho.” He commanded, still looking at the control panel as he did so.

“Peter, I would recommend calling Mr. Stark.” Friday offered instead.

“Friday. Call Helen Cho.” He ordered again, looking down at the large man whimpering in pain on the quin jet floor. 

The call began to ring, Peter could see the image of him sitting next to the unconscious captain in the small screen in the corner.

It rung twice more, each time sending a spike of anxiety into Peter’s heart.

“Come on.” He whispered anxiously.

Finally, Dr Cho’s face popped up onto screen, not looking at who appeared on the other end, obviously distracted by something else on the other side of the phone.

“Tony, if you’re calling to see if you can play match maker again with any more of my employees, I will block your number. I don’t need any more messy break ups on my hands.” She said seriously.

Peter remained silent, not sure how to respond to her. The lack of response got her attention, and she looked down at the screen, her eyes widening when she saw Peter crouched near the obviously sick Steve.

“Peter! Sorry. Tony’s name came up as the contact. What’s happened?” She asked quickly.

“I, uh. Um, they stabbed him with a needle.” He offered.

“Do you know what was in the needle, Peter?” She pressed.

He shook his head.

“Please, Dr Cho. I’m going to Stark tower now. Can you meet us there?” He begged. “I-I’m not sure if he’ll make it.”

Dr Cho nodded.

“I’m on my way right now. But Peter, listen carefully. If he’s been out as long as I think he has, you need to roll him on his side and make sure his airways are clear. Can you do it now so I am sure it’s done?”

Peter gave her a small nod, then turned the captain on his side, he lowered his ear to the man’s mouth and heard a clear breath.

“Now what?” He asked fretfully.

“Do you know how to do CPR?” Dr Cho asked, the screen showing her walking out of her building and into her car.

“Uh-yeah. I learnt it at school.”

“Great. If he stops breathing, perform CPR. Call me again if that happens. How far out form the tower are you?”

“Um – Fri?”

‘One hour and seventeen minutes.” Friday responded.

“Okay, I’ll see you then Peter.” Dr Cho said, ending the call as she started her engine.

Peter spent the remainder of the flight seated on the floor next to cap, listening carefully to the man’s breathing. The seconds struggling to pass by as he stared at the dying man on the floor next to him.

Finally, after an eternity, the plane landed gently at Stark tower, and was pulled into the hanger. The doors slowly opened, revealing a medical teaming rushing forward to meet them, led by Dr Cho herself.

Peter watched on as the team rolled cap onto a back brace and strapped a neck brace around him, before slipping him onto the stretcher and rushing out of the room. He followed behind, awkwardly, unsure as to how he could help. Dr Cho seemed to sense him there. She turned and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Are you okay Peter? You look a little bruised up yourself.” She asked softly, taking in his bruised right cheek and black eye.

“Oh, no. I’m fine. I’ll just sleep this off.” He responded quickly, already feeling a heavy weariness fall on him.

“Do you need something to help you sleep?” She asked, “That’s a pretty traumatic thing you went through. I’ll understand if you do.”

Peter shook his head.

“I’m okay. Really.”

She nodded, then turned and hurried out of the room. 

 

Helen looked down at the sick man in the bed, if her memory was correct, last time Steve had lain in this bed, his feet had nearly hung off the end. She observed now that his feet were a good inch and a half from the end of the bed, she also saw that his muscles were significantly smaller than her memory of them.   
Pulling out a syringe of her own, she drew a blood sample and immediately walked over to the bio lab that Stark had built for Dr Banner many years ago. A small theory was coming to mind, it was beyond ridiculous, but she was not a stupid woman, many far more ridiculous things had happened in the world!

She waved one of her personal interns over.

“Get me Steve Rogers’ file, I want a hard copy. Both pre and post serum. Also, can you please sure his height and the diameter of his biceps and report back to me asap.” She directed, the intern gave her an odd look, but hurried off to do her bidding.

She walked over to the bench that she usually worked at when she was here, a top of the line microscope and computer, both switched on and waiting for her. 

“Friday, find a blood sample of Steve Rogers pre-serum.” She said to the A.I as she placed a small sample of the blood on a small petri dish and sliding it under the micro scope. She looked at it curiously.

“Images on the screen, Dr Cho.” Friday informed her,

Dr Cho looked up at the screen. The blood work was consistent with the era he had grown up in, though, it showed signs of high blood pressure. She would know more when she saw his file.

“Friday, an image of post serum blood. Place both images next to each other.”

The image popped onto the screen. Perfectly healthy.

“Take an image of the current blood work and place it next to the post-serum image.” She muttered, a little afraid that her theory was in-fact correct. The image popped up, she frowned further.

“I’ve got the files here.’ The intern said, starling her a little.

She turned and grabbed them out of the young man’s hands.

“You do the measurements?”

“Yes, ma’am. I wrote them down, they’re in the patient file.”

She nodded her thanks and read the notes. She couldn’t believe it. It was medically impossible! Steve Rogers was returning to his pre-serum body and all of the horrible ailments that had accompanied him then, were soon to follow.


	8. Waking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kind comments on this story. I'm having a lot of fun writing it and it makes me happy to see others enjoying it also. I hope that you're all able to continue with me in this whacky little adventure. :)

“Peter? We’re here!” May called as her and MJ walked into the spacious apartment situated high in Stark Tower.

May looked around the room, noting Peter’s jumper thrown over the couch back, she walked over and picked it up, folding it neatly. It was then she found Peter, fast asleep on the couch, looking so much younger than he really was. She felt her hear tug slightly at the sight of him. Beside her, she heard MJ snort and the sound of her phone camera go off. She looked over at the girl with a raised eyebrow.

“What?” MJ asked, face straight and almost wickedly serious.

May just shook her head, allowing a small chuckle to escape as she walked through to the spacious kitchen, dropping her purse on the island bench and then walking over the small kitchen table and placing her jacket over a chair. MJ followed her in, looking around, trying, and failing, to keep her straight face as she took in the luxurious apartment. 

“Should we wake him up?” MJ eventually asked, leaning against the island bench.

“No, normally after he’s been injured he needs a bit of time to sleep it off. He said on the phone that Captain Rogers got it way worse than him.”

MJ eyebrows raised a little.

“Peter is stronger than Captain America?”

“Yah.” May scoffed, a little proud of her boy.

Trying to play it cool, she walked over to the fridge and opened it, pulling out some juice and placing it on the polished stone bench.

“You want some?”

MJ nodded.

May got the glasses out of the display cabinet and placed them on the counter, pouring the orange juice for herself and MJ.

“Let’s go back to the living room, shall we. We can have some girl talk while I keep an eye on Peter.” She suggested, feeling on edge about Peter’s latest adventure, despite her pride at his heroics. 

MJ simply nodded and grabbed her glass as they walked back into the living room. The lights were dimmed, most of the illumination coming from the floor length windows that allowed the lights of other buildings through. May couldn’t help but notice the way that MJ looked at Peter on the couch as they walked back in. She felt herself smile a little at the way MJ’s cheeks seemed to darken when her eyes flickered up to meet hers. May sat on the couch, next to Peter’s head, gently running a hand through his hair. MJ sat next to her, still holding her juice in her hands, clearly a little uncomfortable to be in such a fancy apartment without the owners present.

“So,” MJ said, breaking the gentle silence that had fallen over the room as May had been looking down at Peter, “Do you know what happened?”

May looked over at the girl and was a little surprised to see worry on her usually controlled face. She nodded, letting out a deep sigh as she ran her hand through his hair once again.

“Apparently, someone tried to interrupt Tony and Peppers wedding. Peter said they followed some leads back to Siberia where they were going to retrieve Ned and –“

“Wait. Ned’s been taken?” MJ interrupted, leaning forward. “He’s okay, right?”

May gave her a sad smile.

“I don’t know, MJ.” 

She saw the girls mouth open slightly as she tried to comprehend that one of her friends had been captured and possibly hurt.

“But Peter and the Captain went to go and find him. But, the Captain was injured badly, so Peter just grabbed him and they came back. Peter said that Steve hadn’t woken up since they left.”

She let her words hang in the air, allowing MJ a moment to comprehend the news. To her credit, MJ seemed to think things through well, and after a moment, sat forward and announced;

“Peter will be able to get Ned back.” 

May had to smile a little at such optimism, despite her reluctance to allow Peter to face a group of super soldiers once again. 

Beside her, Peter turned in his sleep, mumbling something under his breath. May turned to look down her precious boy, well, man really, and felt a twinge of worry come across her mind. 

 

 

Pepper blinked slowly, awaking from the nap that she had unintentionally taken. The room, despite the swirling ceiling fan above the bed, was quite hot. She blinked sluggishly, trying to remember how she had gotten here. 

She remembered sitting on the front porch, ice tea in one hand and a good book in the other, her feet up as she occasionally glanced up to see Tony playing with his drone on the beach. She had smiled a little when she thought of their trip to a nearby island market place, Tony had scoffed at such outdated technology. A drone that still relied on a remote control! However, she had seen his eyes wonder back to the stand a few times, clearly desperate to fiddle with something and stretch the creative muscles that he had put aside for the week. Finally, right before they had been about to leave, he had decided to purchase the small drone with the intent of fiddling with it once they arrived back in New York. That had not lasted long, as soon as she had settled down on the patio couch, Tony had taken off down the beach with the toy and had been playing happily with it for at least an hour. She remembered that she had ended up putting her book down altogether to watch and laugh at her husband’s antics as he would occasionally bring the drone down from its flight and pull out his pocket knife to make some adjustment, before sending it back up, his face overly serious as he observed the cheap toy. She had been watching contentedly for another half an hour when the heat had finally gotten to her, and she had felt a wave of weariness, her eyes struggling to stay open. She had slowly made her way inside and collapsed on the bed, falling into a well-deserved afternoon siesta. 

Now, as she lay in the bed, she felt Tony’s body next to her, he was passed out on his stomach, his face turned towards her. She grinned a little as she opened her eyes to see that he was still well and truly asleep, obviously having followed her up after noticing she had left the front patio. She couldn’t help but feel grateful for this week away from the business. Things had been so stressful recently, and while things had been going better than ever for the company, she had been busier than ever before. Even after Tony decided to retire the Iron Man and take a more hands on role as the business owner, the work never seemed to end. She frowned a little at the thought, her eyes still staying on Tony’s sleeping face and, reaching over, she ran a hand through his hair, brushing his ear slightly as she did. She worried that Tony would hate this new direction in his life. She was aware of his financial goal for the next ten years, to make Stark Industries a trillion-dollar company, but the thought did not settle her mind. She remembered clearly how happy he had been to name her CEO those many years ago. She knew he had been dying at the time, but he had assured her after his recovery that he had no desire to take on that aspect of the company again, preferring to tinker in the lab without the board of directors breathing down his neck. Recently, however, he had been spending more and more time in her office, helping her with the paperwork and even taking calls from members of the board of directors. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by her husband’s small groan and movement. She returned her gaze to his face and saw him blinking slowly, his dark eyes looking at her for a moment, before closing again.

“How was your nap?” He mumbled sleepily into his pillow. 

“Refreshing.’ She whispered, her hand returning to his hair, stroking gently.

He let out a contented sigh, keeping his eyes closed for another minute or two before looking back over at her. He rolled onto his side, facing her and lifted his arm, signalling for her to come closer.

“It’s too hot to cuddle, Tony.” She whispered with a small chuckle.

He just groaned, his eyes closed again as he waited for her.  
She let out a small giggle and shuffled over, their bodies touching as his arms closed around her. She buried her face in his neck, a little overly warm, but content.

“What kind of building doesn’t have a super computer controlling the doors and air conditioning.” He mumbled, sleep still heavy in his voice.

“A normal one.” Pepper mumbled back, feeling sleepy again despite the heat.

She felt him chuckle a little, and nuzzled further into his neck, his arms tightening around her as she did so. 

“Do we have to go home tomorrow?” He asked, a small, dramatic sigh in his voice. 

“Mm-hmm. You’ll miss Happy too much if we stay here.” She teased.

She felt him laugh again. They fell into a comfortable silence, Pepper certain that Tony had fallen back asleep after a while. All she knew before sleep took her again, was how happy she was just to be with him. 

 

“Captain Rogers. Can you hear me?”

Steve blinked his eyes slowly, the world around him being very slow to come back into the focus. 

“Wha-“ He sounded out before his throat decided for him that that was enough. He blinked again, the woman before him still quite blurry.

“He’s conscious. Let Peter know.” The female voice said to another blurry figure next to her. “Steve, do you know where you are?” The voice asked.

He squinted slightly, thinking. He recognised the voice as Helen Cho. He looked around the room. He could only make out the blurry outlines of objects around him, only the very closest things being in focus. 

“Sta-“ He began, before his voice gave out. He pointed at his throat. “Water!” He rasped. 

He saw Helen’s blurry outline disappear for a moment before she returned to his side, slightly more in focus now that she has closer.

She held the cup to his mouth, helping him sit up and drink. He gulped greedily at the water, his throat slowly coming back to life. 

“Stark tower.” He finally answered, slightly breathless and still raspy, leaning back on his hands to remain upright. He frowned, he felt weird. 

He heard Helen sigh slightly.

“What’s going on, Helen?” he asked.

“Steve. I’m going to be completely straight forward with you.” She answered, but despite her confident tone, she seemed to hesitate before going on. “You and Peter were in a fight.”

“Yes, Siberia.” He quickly added, hoping she would get to the point.

“Yes. Unfortunately, you were knocked out and they injected you with some form of serum.” She paused for a moment, and he felt her hand land gently on his arm, his gut tightening slightly, knowing bad news was coming. “Steve. They reversed the super soldier serum you took.”

He looked at her slightly blurry face, not quite comprehending what she was saying.

“What?”

She sighed and left his side for a moment, she returned with a small, hand held mirror. She held it so that he could not see his reflection, but stretched it out so he could take it from her hand. 

He took it, it felt oddly heavy, eliciting a severe frown from him. He turned it, and upon seeing his face in the reflection, felt his body take a large breath as he stared at the gaunt face in the reflection. He looked away from his face and looked at his arms, they were skinny, lacking the muscle he had grown accustomed to over the years. Further down, his feet were several inches away from the end of the bed. 

“How?” He asked, his eyes still traveling over his own, much smaller frame.

“I don’t know.” Helen admitted.

She picked something up from the shelf besides her and held it out in her hand. Steve frowned at the pair of glasses she held in her hand.

“I looked at your medical records. You may not have had glasses back in the forties, but you sure needed them. I figured that you’d at least want to be able to see properly when you woke up.” She explained. 

He looked up at her, eyes wide, and then nodded slightly. Still struggling to comprehend the situation. He took them from her hand and placed them on his face. The room finally coming into focus as he did. He did not allow his gaze to wander, but stared resolutely at the end of the bed.

“Was Peter injured?” He asked, finally.

“Only a few bruises. They should heal before Tony gets back.” 

“Does Tony know about me, you know, this?” He asked, gesturing slightly to himself.

“No.” 

He looked up at her, a look of desperation coming over him.

“Can you fix this before he gets back?”

She looked at him, he could have sworn he saw a tear shining in her eye. She finally shook her head.

“I need help.” She admitted. “Tony has all the notes for the super soldier serum that he confiscated from Hydra on his own private server. And even if I could access them, I would need his help, maybe even Bruce’s help to be able to formulate something that is able to mirror the effects of the one you took last time.”

“What do we do until then?” He asked.

She cleared her throat, her professional tone returning once again.

“I would recommend that you get some rest. Your body has taken quite the beating and you aren’t healing as quickly as you usually would. Try and sleep as much as you can before Tony gets back.” She paused again, “I think you’ll need to save up as much energy as you can before he attempts to tear you to shreds for taking Peter on your mission.”

Steve just groaned and fell back into the hospital bed, dread filling his stomach at the thought of Tony’s return.


	9. Tony Finds Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends, sorry to interrupt your reading.
> 
> I have a few days off of work coming up due to the public holiday here and how my work roster turned out. I'm hoping to use this time to write as much as I can since I enjoy it so much, and hopefully I won't keep you in suspense for too long!
> 
> So, if you've been following along, thank you so much, and I hope you'll enjoy the next few chapters. :)

Peter sat in his room at Stark tower, leaning back against the head board of his bed with his knees to his chest. He had come straight there after waking on the couch and finding May and MJ mid conversations. He had hurriedly assured them he was okay, before basically begging them to leave. After he had finally pushed them into the lift, he had all but run to his room, closing the door securely behind him. All that lit his room were the two floor length windows each side of his bed, allowing a little of the New York sky light in. He leaned forward and curled himself around his knees, guilt chewing away at him. After a moment, a sob escaped him and a tear began its descent down his cheek.

He had been so sure that they would succeed, so certain that Ned would be here with him right now and that Mr. Stark would forget about any grudge with Cap and apologise for yelling at them both. But as he sat, hunched forward in his room, he knew now that there had never even been a chance for that to happen, and it was all on him. He had told the Captain before they even left that he was willing to take responsibility for any failure they had, and now, the responsibility for Caps broken body and Ned’s continued capture was dropping on him like a tonne of bricks. He lifted his head a little, tears and snot on his face.

“Hey, Fri.” He said with a slight whimper in his voice.

“Yes, Peter.”

“How’s Cap?”

“Dr Cho has asked me to report to you the extent of his condition only if you feel ready.” Friday responded.

Peter hesitated, if Friday hadn’t told him straight away, it couldn’t be good.

“Please, tell me Friday.” He finally asked quietly.

“Captain Rogers has been transformed into his Pre-Serum self. He has also sustained a broken wrist and has severe bruising over his chest.”

“Wait, what! He’s reverted to his Pre-Serum self?” Peter exclaimed in disbelief.

“Yes, Peter.” Friday responded.

Peter looked wildly around the room, searching for nothing in particular. His breathing was quickening, and he was beginning to hyperventilate. He knew it, he was responsible. He had asked for responsibility, now he wasn’t sure he could bear it. 

“Peter. Slow your breathing.” Friday ordered gently, her voice almost soothing. 

Peter looked up at the ceiling and nodded, purposefully loosening his body, stretching his legs out and gripping the edge of the blanket. He closed his eyes and breathed.

“Peter, I do not wish to alarm you. But Mr. Stark and Mrs Potts-Stark are pulling into the garage.”

Peters head shot up.

“What! They’re here? Why?”

“They were scheduled to arrive home today, Peter. Did you forget?”

“No, no, no, no. This is bad. This is very bad. Where’s cap? We’ve got to hide him.” He said quickly.

“Captain rogers is in the medical bay lounge area. I would advise against hiding him from Mr. Stark if you wish to avoid any punishment.” Friday informed him. 

“Why are they even home!” Peter exclaimed, jumping off of the bed.

“It’s been a week, Peter. They were scheduled to arrive home today.” 

Peter began to pace frantically. He knew Friday was right, there was no point in hiding this from Mr. Stark. 

“How has it been a week!” He nearly yelled.

“Well, you were at the wedding, and then you had the interrogation. Then you waited a few days before you flew to Siberia, and now you’re here.”

Peter groaned and fell back onto the bed. His covered his face with his hands. Finally, unable to hold back any longer, he allowed his tears to come freely. 

 

Tony pulled the Porsche into one of his parking spots and killed the engine, the gentle purring of the engine ceasing around them. He looked over at Pepper as he undid his seatbelt, a cheeky grin on his face.

“Home sweet home!” He quipped.

She grinned back at him as she undid her own belt and elegantly opened the door, lifting herself from her seat like royalty. Tony had to be honest with himself, he had missed home in the very short week they had been away, and he was itching to get into the lab, having thought of hundreds of ideas while he was sitting on the beach. The trunk of the car opened automatically, revealing the two large suitcases. Pepper was already lifting one out of the car and placing it on the ground beside her.

“You know, Pep.” He began, speaking quickly with excitement, “I had a few ideas about that little drone I bought. I was thinking of modifying it to see if I could get it to run off of Friday’s software and respond only to voice commands. What do you think?”

He reached out the case and lifted the extendable handle as Pepper placed the second case on the ground. She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Is that all you’ve been thinking about on the drive home?” She asked, a small sigh in her voice. 

“Basically.” He replied, turning to walk towards the lift, missing Peppers dramatic eye roll. 

“Tony, don’t forget the trunk!” She called, following after him.

“Oh, right.” He mumbled, then pressed a button on the keys to shut it. “So, what do you think?” He asked, eager for her response.

She looked at him for a second as they arrived before the lift, he turned to face her.

“I think you don’t know how to turn your brain off and relax.”

“I can relax!” He retorted quickly, amusement in his eyes. 

She laughed slightly.

“Tony, you brought a drone on the last day because you just couldn’t go without tinkering for a whole week!” 

“I wasn’t tinkering, I was adjusting!” He said defensively. “And you didn’t seem to mind. You had your book.”

“I swear I can only take you away for a day at a time. You get all this pent-up energy! It’s dangerous!” 

He noticed he had been bouncing on his feet slightly and purposefully ceased, not wanting to further her argument. 

“Whatever.” He mumbled. “Where is this lift?”

Pepper rolled her eyes again and reached out the press the button, looking pointedly at Tony as she did so.

“Pssh. Who needs buttons. I’ll have to upgrade Friday so I don’t need to press things.”

The doors opened and Tony took Peppers bag from her hands, pushing both cases in.

“So, did you enjoy the week away?” He asked, glancing back at her as she followed him in.

“I did. I found it very relaxing.” The doors closed behind her.

“Friday, living quarters.” Tony said, his eyes on Pepper as she fiddled with her purse.

The lift began to rise and Tony quickly pulled Pepper in for one last moment together.

“I’m glad you had a relaxing time.” He murmured, his face close to hers. “You deserved it.” 

She grinned up at him, her arms going around him. He closed the small gap, giving her a tender kiss. 

“Thank you, Tony.” She whispered, eyes shining.

The doors opened and the two stepped apart. They took a case each and stepped into the living area.

“Peter!” Tony called, looking forward to seeing the kid.

He frowned a little, the apartment was dark. Peter’s jumper was folded neatly at the end of the couch, but other than that, there was no sign of the boy. It was far too early for him to be in bed, and he doubted that he was on patrol. 

He turned and once again took Peppers case, rolling them to the edge of the couch.

“Kid, we’re home!” He called again.

Pepper walked past him into the kitchen. He followed behind her as she took a seat at the small dining table, and began to take off her shoes.

“Maybe he went out?” She suggested.

He felt a little panic rise in his chest.

“Friday, where is Peter?”

“Peter is in his room.” She responded. 

He looked at Pepper.

“Did he hear us arrive?” He asked, his brow creasing.

“Yes.”

“Then why didn’t he respond?” He pressed.

“It would appear that Peter is crying.”

Tony felt his eyes widen.

“Go.” Pepper said quietly, nudging her head in the direction of the hallway across the living room that led to their bedrooms. 

“Thank you.” He mouthed back and walked quickly out of the room. 

He arrived at Peter’s door, knocking lightly.

“Pete, you in there?” He asked gently.

He put his ear to the door, he couldn’t hear anything. The panic rose further in his chest. He turned the handle, pushing the door open slowly.

“Pete?” he asked, pushing his head in.

He looked into the darkened room, he listened for a second, and then heard the sound of a quiet sob from the side of the bed. His heart broke as he finally found Peter, knees to his chest, sitting on the floor with tears streaming down his face.

“Pete. What’s wrong?” He asked, rushing to the boy’s side and crouching next to him.

Peter didn’t respond, just lifted his head a little and stared at the wall across from him. 

He lifted a gentle hand and placed it on his shoulder. It did not have the desired effect, as Peter seemed to gasp for a second, and then dropped his head, his face contorting as a loud sob escaped him and his tears began again. 

Tony felt out of his depth. Unsure of what else to do, he adjusted himself to sit on the floor next to the kid, his legs stretched out as he leaned back against the bed. He tentatively put an arm around is shoulders, rubbing his hand slightly on Peters arm.

This time Peter fell into his side. His arms coming around his middle, hugging him tightly.

“Okay.” He muttered to himself, slightly taken aback by this, but lowered his own arms to hold Peter in return. He couldn’t help but remember the last time they had hugged, after the dangerous mission to find the missing boy. He frowned at the memory. 

Peter sobbed into his chest for a minute before he began to mumble something. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I messed up.” He said quickly, his voice muffled by Tony’s shirt. 

Tony looked down at the boy, slightly confused.

“Peter. I don’t care that you went on a mission with Steve, I just care that your safe.” He said, certain that this would calm the teen. Again, it had the opposite effect. The boy let out something like a groan as heavy tears began to fall.

Tony had no idea what to do or how to get Peter to talk. So, he lifted his hand to gently stroke the boys hair, whispering calm assurances to him.

“It’s okay Pete. I’m here. It’s okay.” He soothed over and over again. 

Peter’s crying seemed to calm a little after another few minutes. Taking shaky breaths, still gripping to him tightly.

Tony decided to wait until the boy had calmed down a little more before trying once again to figure out what had happened. After a moment, he dropped his hand from the boy’s head and let his arm hang over Peter’s shoulder. 

“Pete. Can you tell me what’s happened?” He asked gently. 

Peter sniffed, and lifted his hand to swipe at his face.

“I’m so sorry.” He muttered, moving his head to lean into Tony, but still not looking at him.

“Sorry for what, Pete?”

“Cap.” Peter muttered, his voice barely understandable.

“I told you, Pete. I’m not-“

“No. It’s my fault.” Peter interrupted, his voice shaking and tears threatening to begin again. “He hurt and it’s all my fault.”

Tony felt his mouth open slightly.

“Steve’s injured?”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. It’s all my fault.” Peter rambled, his face turning again to Tony’s shirt. “I should’ve saved him.”

Tony stared down at the boy, fearing the worst.

“Peter. Where’s Steve?”

Peter finally looked up at him, and Tony bit back a gasp, seeing the ugly, but fading bruises on the boy’s face. His arm instinctively tightened around his shoulder. 

“What the hell, kid.” He mumbled.

“He’s in the med bay. Dr Cho is with him.” Peter offered shakily. 

Tony nodded, he needed to check on his friend. But he couldn’t leave Peter here alone.

“Pepper!” He called. He heard her footsteps across the marble floor, hurrying toward the room. 

Peter clung to him harder, burying his face further into Tony.

Pepper’s face appeared in the doorway, his eyes going wide at the sight of them on the floor. But wisely, she said nothing.

He gestured for her to come over, she understood and came to crouch next to them, her hand soothing over Peter’s head, eyes worried.

“Can you take Pete? I’m gonna check on Steve.”

She nodded, and Tony began to untangle himself from Peter, he looked up with scared eyes as he began to stand to leave. He seemed to panic slightly.

“It’s okay, it’s okay, Pete.” He said, settling back down when the kid looked like he was about to have a panic attack. He looked over at Pepper for a moment.

“Look. Why don’t you go to our room and lie down in there for a while? You won’t be alone; Pepper will stay with you.” He offered. 

Peter said nothing, clinging to Tony. Tony sighed and began to get up again, reaching down to lift the kid with him. Once they stood, Peter still clung to him. So, Tony bent slightly and picked him up bridal style and walked towards the room he and Pepper shared. Pepper went ahead and opened the door, walking into the room and adjusting the pillows on the bed so that Peter would be comfortable in the California king bed. He placed Peter down and moved to leave, Pepper stepped in quickly, soothing the boy before he could panic. Tony left, knowing that if he lingered, Peter would call for him. 

He walked with purpose toward the lift, the sound of Peter’s sobs still fresh in his mind. He walked in.

“Med bay.” He snapped. 

The lift rose toward the area of the tower just off of the hanger. 

“Where’s Steve?”

“Captain Rogers is in the Med bay lounge. He is alone.” Friday informed him.

Tony glared at the doors in front of him, not sure if he should kill Steve for allowing Peter to be injured, or see if Steve’s injuries where bad enough to do the job for him. 

The lift stopped and the doors opened. He stormed out towards the lounge area.

“Rogers!” He screamed, seeing the lounge area ahead of him, but not able to see anyone inside through the glass doors. “Where the fuck are you?”

He stormed through the doors, not taking in anything in the room.

“If your injuries aren’t going to kill you then you can be assured that I fucking wi-“ He cut himself off, eye coming to rest on a small man on the couch. He stared, eyes widening. “Steve?”

The man nodded, and leaned forward.

Tony looked at the shrunken Steve Rogers before him and felt his heart stop for a moment. Guilt began to build in him. Turning, he picked up a heavy metal trinket from a nearby bench, and, desperate to ground himself, threw it as hard as he could at the glass wall. It shattered, causing Steve to wince slightly.

Still feeling out of control, Tony threw up his hands and let the come to rest behind his head. He stared at his friend, breathing hard. Then, dropping his hands, he shook his head and stormed out of the room. 

 

 

Six months. That’s how long things had taken to fall apart. Six short months since he’d closed the vault containing his suits for the last time to re-focus on the company. Now he sat in the lab just hours after finding Peter and seeing Steve, sleeves rolled up as he sat at the workbench closest to his computer, mindlessly tinkering away at the small drone he’d purchased on his honeymoon, guilt coursing through him as he thought of Steve’s small, hunched frame and Peter’s tearful face. He grunted to himself slightly.

“Tony?”

Upon hearing the deep voice, Tony looked up automatically, then redirected his gaze a few inches lower to where Steve’s face now was. He couldn’t bear to look at his gaunt figure, and quickly lowered his eyes back to the drone he had now opened, pulling out a small circuit board from the inside. 

“What’s up Steve?” He asked as gently as he could force himself to, not able to harbour any resentment toward the man in his current state, but unable to fully hide his own self-hatred from his tone. He shoved the screw driver he was working with into his mouth and held the small board up under the work lamp on the bench, examining it carefully.

Steve watched him for a second, trying to gauge his mood before continuing.

“What are you working on?” He eventually asked, his curious eyes watching as Tony put the circuit board on the glass bench and tapped next to it slightly, bringing up a transparent screen on the table that he began to type notes into.

Tony glanced up at the smaller man for a moment, giving him an odd look, before going back to his notes and picking up the small drone once again. He pulled the screw driver out of his mouth and continued to undo some more screws.

“I’m programing it to run on voice command and Stark pads rather than being reliant on the remote control.” He answered with a slightly harder tone than he intended.

Steve came closer, leaning his scrawny frame at the end of the table, adjusting his glasses to better see the drone. 

“Why?” Steve asked innocently.

Tony dropped the drone suddenly and slightly threw the screw driver across the table, slightly startling Steve.

“Because I’m bored, Steve.” He stated, eyes fixing on Steve once more. “Why are you down here?” He finally asked.

Steve looked at him for a moment, before looking down at the discarded drone. Tony simply crossed his arms, waiting for Steve to respond.

“I wanted to apologise for the wedding.” Steve said, finally lifting his eyes to meet Tony’s. 

“Steve, I don’t care about the wedding.” Tony replied, standing firm, eyes narrowing slightly.

“No, but you care that Peter got hurt.”

“Your damn right I care that Peter got hurt.” He affirmed, his tone rough. 

Steve nodded at him, and looked back at the drone.

“I’m sorry. I just worried she would ruin your day, and I was hoping by having Peter with me she would just leave peacefully.” He looked back at Tony, earnestly. “I’m sorry that I ruined it instead.”

Tony couldn’t help the small flood of guilt he felt as he watched the now shrunken man speak. He uncrossed him arms and let out a breath, leaning forward onto the bench.

“You didn’t ruin the day, Steve. You were just trying to help.” He finally offered, slowly picking up the drone again. 

He felt Steve’s eyes on him and he picked away at the drone, he hated that feeling. One thing Steve had always been good at was reading him. He could have the brightest smile plastered on his face and Steve would know instantly if it was real or not. And right now, he knew that Steve was basically reading his mind. He tried to ignore him by pulling apart the drone. He picked up a small torch and placed it between his teeth as he lifted the half pulled apart thing to look inside.

“None of this is your fault, Tony.” Steve finally offered, breaking the small amount of tension that had built while Tony had waited for him to speak.

Tony looked down at him for a moment, before looking back at the drone.

“Oh, yeah? How do you come to that conclusion?” He asked, words muffled by the torch in his mouth. He picked up some tweezers and pulled at a random wire, looking at the board beneath it. 

“I could have chosen to leave it. Instead I pulled Peter into a fight that you didn’t want him in, and I got myself injured.”

Tony scoffed slightly.

“Well, yeah. Injured is one way to put it.” He said quietly.

Steve just watched his friend for a second. Sightly nervous about the lack of outburst so far. But he decided that this restrained, if not mildly distracted Tony was easier to deal with than an irrational genius screaming at him. He decided the best play was to simply wait until Tony spoke.

“You know why I retired the Iron Man suits?” Tony finally asked, the torch still in his mouth and eyes straining slightly to see the circuit board behind a hard to reach wire. 

Steve shrugged with his hands slightly.

“Because Pepper was right.” He explained, then pulled the torch out of his mouth and placed it back on the bench, his gaze going to the holographic note pad. ‘They were a distraction.”

Steve frowned a little.

“Tony, don’t sell yourself short, you-“

“Steve, I’m trying really hard to be honest with you and if you interrupt me I’ll throw a spanner at your head.” Tony said quickly, his eyes now firmly on the small man.

Steve forced a smile.

“Sorry.” He offered.

Tony allowed his gaze to wander back to his notes. He typed absentmindedly. 

“Nearly thirteen years ago I was held captive in a cave for three months, and the suit.” He began, “The suit is the only reason I survived.”

He looked back at the bench and picked up the drone again, making mental notes before reaching for a sharpie with his other hand and marking out spots on the outside of the drone.

“I got back and nothing was the same. I hid in the basement and tinkered because I didn’t want to face the world. Sure, I saved the damn planet a few times, but, I also nearly destroyed it.”

He glanced down at Steve quickly, before reverting his gaze to the drone.

“I didn’t even realise I was literally hiding in the basement or behind the suit until I couldn’t go anywhere unless I had some part of the suit with me. A few weeks before I retired the suit I had a full on mental breakdown because the nano housing unit broke and my suit malfunctioned. I wasn’t even on a mission. I was just sitting in the lounge room with Pepper.”

He put the drone down finally, and looked Steve in the eye. 

“I’ve been using the suits to avoid my problems. Just like I’ve been using this useless drone to avoid this situation.” He admitted. “I didn’t want to be like my Dad, so we didn’t have kids. I didn’t want to take responsibility for my negligence, so I threw the company on Pepper. I didn’t want to face my past, so I hid in the basement. But Steve, I can’t keep doing it. I have a company that’s been left to me from my father, I have purpose in my work for the company again. I have goals that I want to meet. Hell, Pepper wants to have babies before it’s too late for us, I have to think about my future family and leaving the company in the best shape I can for them if they take it over. And I want to be present when they’re born, I don’t want to be halfway around the world fighting some space monster, not knowing if I’ll make it back in time to read them a bed-time story.”

Steve’s eyes were wide as Tony shared his heart. He seldom heard the man share so vulnerably. 

Tony absentmindedly picked up the drone again, not playing with it, just looking at it.

“Steve, I have a kid upstairs bawling his eyes out because I didn’t help him. And you have reverted back into a sick man from another century because I refused to do anything to aid you.” He let out a breath. “You can see the conundrum I’m in?” He looked over at Steve, expectantly.

He frowned when he was met by silence.

“I’m done now. You can talk.” He said quickly. 

“Sorry. I just wanted to avoid a spanner being lodged into my skull.” Steve joked gently.

Tony felt himself chuckle a little.

“I had no idea.” Steve admitted. “I mean, when I first came out of the ice, I did think it was weird that a man was flying around in metal suit.”

He looked up at Tony, who was now just turning the drone in his hands, staring into the space just past it.

“Tony. You know that I respect your decision to retire the Iron Man. I’m in glad you’re taking interest in the company again. And Peter? Well, whether or not he’ll ever admit it to you, you already are a father to him.”

Tony glanced sharply at Steve when he said this, his jaw tightening slightly, just then turned his gaze back onto the drone. 

“Look. I’ll be honest. It would be great if you could help out in the suits, especially since Ned is still there. But I understand if you choose not to. I’ll respect whatever choice you make.”

Tony relaxed his jaw slightly, and nodded.

“Thanks, Steve.” He finally let out. “I’ll uh, put in some calls and have Ned retrieved by some of the Shield guys. They can work around the enhanced soldiers. That way Peter wont’ feel like he has to face them again.”

Tony stared at the drone in his hand for a moment longer before looking at his friend with a sad smile. They had a rough week ahead of them. 


	10. Followed

Pepper looked down at the sleeping boy in their bed, worry filling her heart as she gently stroked his head. He had cried himself to sleep a few hours ago and now lay curled up onto his side on Tony’s side of the bed. She sat leaning against the headboard, trying not to worry about Tony’s long absence. Finally, she turned on the T.V, feeding the A.V directly to her headphone, the screen joining the soft lamp in illuminating the room. 

Finally, sometime after three a.m., she saw Tony at their door. 

“Hey.” She whispered gently, pushing off her headphones, trying not to wake Peter.

He looked exhausted and worried, simply standing just inside the room, but not moving to come any closer. He looked at her with big eyes and scratched the back of his head.

“Is he asleep?” He finally asked.

She nodded, glancing down at the peaceful looking teen.

He finally moved forward, ambling over to her side of the bed, furthest from the door. He sat down on the edge, turning to face her, eyes down cast.

“It’s bad Pep.” He finally said after a moment, his fingers moving to rest on her leg, and scooting closer as he did. 

“How bad?”  
He just looked at her and shook his head, eye’s shining with unshed tears as he quickly looked away, out the large window to the skyline. 

Finally, he looked back at her, he didn’t say another thing. He just fell forward slightly to rest his head in the crook of her neck.

Peter awoke with the sunrise just after five-thirty in the morning, his eyes felt crusty from the tears he had shed as he fell asleep. Opening his eyes, he looked around the large room, uncertain for a moment as to how he had made it into Mr. Starks room. Finally, he remembered that they had returned home and Mr. Stark had found him crying in his own room before carrying him to the room he shared with Pepper and leaving him there.

He vaguely remembered Pepper’s comforting hand in his hair as he fell into a troubled sleep, his dreams had plagued him last night. He cringed as he recalled what he had dreamt.

Once again he was on the planet, the same as every other time, but this time, when Mr. Stark had arrived, he had taken the others but refused Peter. 

“No. I don’t want you.” He had sneered, his face twisting into some cruel smile.

Peter had not awoken from the dream, continuing in a fitful, dreamless state for the rest of the night before now awakening. 

He noticed that he was alone in the room. He turned on his back, and then rolled to his other side as he looked around the room. He saw that the door was wide open and could see the light from the lounge room was on, still filtering down the hall despite the rising sun. He got up and headed to his own room and, after grabbing his blanket and wrapping it around himself, went down the hall. He was a little surprised to see Ms. Potts asleep on the couch, her head on Mr. Starks lap as he sat staring at the blank T.V, his hand absently carding through her hair. He felt the weight of his actions fall on him once again and turned to walk back down the hall.

“Peter.” Came Mr. Starks quiet voice.

Peter turned and found Mr. Stark looking over his shoulder at him, bags under his eyes and hair dishevelled. Peter stood frozen, unsure what the older man would do. He lifted his hand and motioned for Peter to come over. 

Peter walked over slowly, his heart pounding, afraid that Mr. Stark was going to kick him out, although, a little part of him told him that he deserved such treatment. He walked around the couch, coming to stand on the opposite side of Ms. Potts. He looked down at Mr. Stark. The two just looked at each other for a moment, before Mr. Stark patted the empty spot next to him on the couch. Peter felt his heart in his throat as he tentatively sat next to Mr. Stark, part of his blanket falling on the man’s leg. He sat facing forward, feeling tense. Suddenly, unexpectedly, he felt Mr. Starks hand on his right shoulder. He pulled him back towards him, his arm wrapping around his shoulders. He found himself leaning against the man, still a little tense.

“Mr. Stark?” He asked quietly.

He shushed him.

“It’s okay Pete. It’ll be okay.” He whispered back.

Peter looked up at him from his awkward angle, and then relaxed against his side, closing his eyes once more and falling into a more peaceful sleep. 

He didn’t wake for a second time until after twelve pm. He lay on the couch, once again alone. He sat up and looked around the room, he could hear someone in the kitchen. Wrapping his blanket around himself, he shuffled toward the room, stopping at the door as he saw Pepper sitting at the island, eating some toast. She turned slightly and gave Peter a small smile.

“Hey, did you get some more sleep?”

He nodded slightly and walked into the room, sitting at the stool next to Pepper. 

“May will be here soon to take you home.” She said softly. “You okay with that or do you think you want to stay here a little longer until things calm down?”

He looked over at her, a little touched by her thoughtful question. He shook his head.

“No, no. It’s okay, thanks Ms. Potts.” He added with a smile. 

“Mrs. Potts-Stark.” She gently corrected him with a small chuckle. 

He let out a chuckle.

“That’ll take some getting used to.” He admitted.

“Hmm. And it is a bit of a mouthful.” She admitted. “How about, just Pepper?”

Peter raised his eyebrow, before nodding slightly, smiling for the first time in days, looking down at the counter.

“Okay, Pepper.” He said, eyes returning to her.

A comfortable silence filled the kitchen, and Peter reached out to the fruit bowl and grabbed a banana. 

“So, Pete.” Pepper began, Peter could hear something in her tone and knew a question was to follow. “Last night, I couldn’t help but notice you seemed to be having a nightmare.” She looked at him with gentle eyes, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Peter ducked his head, a little embarrassed.

“Um, probably just about the Cap thing.” He mumbled.

Pepper turned in her chair to face Peter, and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Tony used to have nightmares too.” She said softly. 

Peter looked up at her, a little surprised.

“He didn’t get over them until he finally spoke to someone.” She explained, “Pete. You don’t have to tell me, but, maybe it would help if you spoke to someone about it.”

Peter looked back at the bench, studying the fine lines in the marble counter top. He nodded just slightly. 

“Mrs Potts-Stark, May Parker is requesting access to the living quarters. Do you permit access?” Friday interrupted.

Pepper sighed and let her hand slide from Peter’s shoulder.

“Yes, let her up Friday. Tell Tony she’s here.”

“Mr. Stark has requested not to be disturbed.” Friday replied.

Peter felt his brow crease, worry filling him as his dream returned to his mind.

Pepper almost glared at the ceiling.

“Where is he?”

“Mr. Stark is in his lab. He appears to be on a phone call.”

Pepper nodded, not wanting to press the issue in front of Peter.

“Just push through a text notification, Friday. Let him know Peter is going home.”

“Will do.” Friday responded. 

The lift opened and May came rushing through to the kitchen, she stopped short of Peter, her face a little irritated.

“Peter. You told me you were okay!” She exclaimed, worry filling her voice. “You practically shoved us out of here last night, telling us you just needed to sleep!”

Peter turned to face her, letting his blanket fall away, revealing to old shirt and running pants he wore.

“May, I’m sorry.” He quickly put in, hoping to ease her fears.

She threw up her hand slightly.

“I woke up this morning to twenty text messages because Tony was freaking out that he found on your bedroom floor.”

Peter looked over at Pepper, silently asking for help. She only gave him a half smile. 

“Peter. You can’t hide things like this from us! If you weren’t doing so great you should have let MJ and I stay so we could be here for you! And why didn’t you tell Tony what had happened before he got home? Why didn’t you call Happy?”

He had no response, he just shook his head a little, mouth opening uselessly.

May decided that was enough berating, and finally walked over to him, pulling him into a tight hug. He returned this, holding her close.

“No more hiding things from us.” She said quietly, resting her chin on his head.

“Okay.” He mumbled back. 

Pepper touched his arm lightly, getting his attention.

“I’ll grab your bag, Pete.” She said, getting up and allowing the two some privacy.

Peter watched her leave the room, only pulling back from May once she had gone down the hall.

“I’m so sorry, May, I-“

“Peter. It’s okay. We’ll talk about it later. Right now let’s just get you home so you can rest properly.” She said, her voice finding the perfect balance between gentle and firm. 

He looked up at her and nodded. He got up from the stool, grabbing his blanket.

“I’ll uh, just put this back and then I should be good.” He said, forcing a small smile to ease her worries. 

“Okay.”

He walked out of the room, and headed down the hall way toward his room. Pepper stood inside, carefully folding some of the shirts he had brought with him and placing them in the bag on a chair near the closet. He smiled at her, and laid the blanket on the bed, taking extra care to place it correctly. 

“I think I’ve got all of your stuff.” Pepper said, zipping up the small duffle bag, “But, if you get home and I’ve forgotten something, just let us know and we can either drop it off or you can grab it next time you’re over.”

He smiled a little, not missing the last part of her sentence. 

“Okay.” He said quietly with a small nod. 

She looked at him for a moment, then walked across the room and pulled him into a hug. He hesitated for a moment, before gingerly returning it. Pepper, despite her relationship with Tony and the amount of time he had spent with her, had never been someone he had felt super close with. There had been a time when the two couldn’t be alone together without Peter feeling overly awkward, but over the last year they had grown comfortable around each other, but not really spending any quality time alone. But he appreciated her none-the-less, knowing she had sacrificed quite a lot over the years.

He pulled back after a moment.

“Thank you.” He whispered.

She smiled at him and stepped back to grab his bag, passing it to him. 

Taking it from her hands, he walked out of the bedroom and down the hall to the lounge room where May stood waiting next to the lift. 

May smiled warmly at Pepper, having gotten her worry with Peter out of the way, she reached over and gave the other woman a warm hug.

“Thank you for looking after Peter.” She said quietly. Peter knew he wasn’t supposed to hear this, but his enhanced abilities picked it up anyway.

Pepper pulled back and looked at May for a moment.

“Anytime. You know Tony and I love having him over.”

May smiled, and Peter felt a mixture of warmth in his heart, and anxiety at the thought of how he had failed them. 

“Well, we better get going. You ready Peter?” May asked, looking back at him.

He smiled and nodded.

“Thank you for letting me stay here this week, Pepper.” He said politely, really meaning it.

She smiled and waved a little.

“We’ll see you soon. Let me know when you get home safely.”

May assured her of this, and soon the two were stepping into the lift, descending to the basement where May’s old car was parked, looking out of place next to Mr. Starks multiple luxury vehicles. 

They walked towards the car, May pulled out her keys and Peter carried his bag. She unlocked the trunk by hand and he placed his bag in. Then, wordlessly, he got in the car and the trip home began. 

About ten minutes in, Peter put in his headphones, allowing the music to take him away as he watched the city go past, his mind blank. He felt, for the first time since Ned’s capture, slightly at peace, just being with May in her car, knowing they were returning to their small apartment. 

Suddenly, the car stopped, Peter heard the tires screeching over the music he played. He whipped his head over to look at May and saw her, one hand gripping the wheel, the other leaning on the horn. 

“Get off of the road you idiot!” She screamed once they had stopped, her hand waving.

Peter looked out the front window, his heart pounding, hairs on his arm standing up. Danger. 

“May.” He said quietly, trying to calm her. 

In the middle of the road stood a large, muscled man about 2 meters away from where May had parked. Peter felt panic rise, he recognised this man. This man had been one of the soldiers at the bunker, the one who had caught him mid-air and punched him multiple times in the face.

“May, we need to go!” Peter said frantically, looking over at her.

The soldier began to walk towards the car.

Suddenly, behind them, a car horn blared and the car jerked forward as a loud crash sounded. Peter looked in the side mirror to see a passenger getting out of the car, uninjured. He looked over at May, who did not look injured, only slightly panicked. He watched her for a second too long, forgetting momentarily about the solider until it was too late. Her eyes travelled to the car bonnet, and seemed to widen in terror.

“Peter!” She screamed.

Peter looked up just as a hand smashed through the front window. Using his enhanced reflexes, he ducked out of the way, squishing himself against the car door. The fist went back through the glass. Immediately, Peter undid his seatbelt and then reached to tap the Nano housing unit, his hand landing on his chest as he looked down in horror, realising the unit was packed in his bag.

He looked back at May.

“Get out of the car!” He cried as the door behind him opened and a large hand grabbed the collar of his shirt, wrenching him out of the car and onto the pavement. 

Laying on his back, he saw the man slightly above him, his fist coming down again, aiming for his face.

He lifted his arms over his faced and rolled out of the way, jumping back onto his feet and facing the man. He knew he couldn’t put up a fight right now. He was in his normal clothes, and people were everywhere, some having pulled out phones to record. He let his eyes flicker over, seeing May run across the road to the relative safety of the side walk. 

“Hey man, be cool.” He said shakily, still backing away, his hands up.

A siren sounded in the distance, help was on the way. He only had to hold off the man until the police arrived, then he and May could make their escape.

The man kept walking toward him, a scowl on his face.

“You throw me off balcony.” He said in his thick accent.

“Well it wasn’t really a balcony so much as an elevated walkway.” Peter countered nervously, turning as he walked to circle behind the crashed car that had smashed into their rear.

“Doesn’t matter. I kill you now.”

“H-how do you even know it was me? It could have been anyone!” Peter exclaimed quietly.

“You basically just admit it right now.” The man pointed out.

Peter, still backing up, turning around the front of Mays car now, cursed his lack of thought. He really was terrible at keeping his own secret. They continued to make slow circles around the crashed cars. 

Peter saw the police car turn the corner. He knew now was his chance and bolted toward the approaching police car, waving his hands wildly as he did so. He made sure to run at a pace that would not cause unwanted attention. He saw there was more than one car. The first drove past him, stopping right before the crashed vehicles, the two officers jumping out and pointing their weapons at the soldier. The other stopped near him, one officer yelled and order at his partner. He ran off to assist the others, but the partner walked over to him.

“You alright kid?”

He nodded, his heart still pounding.

He heard a commotion, turning back he saw the soldier sprinting towards one of the officers, he landed a punch sending the officer flying back a few feet. The officer nearest to Peter suddenly grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away, Peter looked up at him just as multiple shots were fired. He whipped his head back just in time to see the soldier fall to the ground and hear the screams of scared civilians fill the air. 

 

It was just after six p.m when Tony pulled himself out of his lab and came up to the kitchen to eat dinner with Pepper. He’d spent the day on the phone with Nick Fury, planning out the best options to collect Ned. He knew that he should have been present to say goodbye to Peter, but part of him just couldn’t face the kid right now. After Pepper had woken up, he had lain Peter down on the couch and come straight down, hoping to have a solution by the end of the day.

He’d come out of the lift and into his living room, mouth salivating at the delicious aromas coming from the kitchen.

“Pep, I’m back!” He yelled, deciding to head to their room and freshen up a little before joining her for dinner. “I’m just going to wash up quickly!”

“Okay! I ordered in so take your time!” She called back.

He walked through to their room and into the large ensuite attached. He looked at himself for a moment in the reflection and frowned. Letting out a slight grunt, he leant down and splashed some water over his face, then, grabbed a towel and wiped himself dry. Felling a little more refreshed, he headed back down the hall toward the kitchen. Entering the room, he sat at the small table and reached for one of the take away containers in the centre of the table.

Initially, when the house had been designed, it had been built to accommodate a large dining room separated by a wall from the kitchen. But mid-way through construction, Tony and Pepper had both confessed that neither of the actually enjoyed hosting dinner parties, and so, what came to be instead, was a large kitchen that led into a wild array of a room. The small dining room table was cosy enough for four people, past that was a large grand piano that Tony would occasionally play, next to it, looking out at the skyline were two small, but elegant couches. Other than that, the room was filled along the walls with bookcases containing framed pictures, awards and an assorted collection of the couple’s favourite books. Tony had to admit, apart from the lab, this was his favourite room in the house. Had had many fond memories in here with Pepper and Peter, and, least they feel rejected, many of his other close friends when they decided to host small parties. 

He looked over at Pepper who sat next to him on the side of the table, himself at the head.

“Thanks for getting dinner.” He said as he opened the small box of Chinese food.

“Not a problem. Did you get everything sorted out with Shield?” She asked, not quite meeting his eyes.

He knew exactly what she was trying to ask.

He nodded, only holding back his response as his mouth was now full.

“Yeah.” He finally said. “And no, I won’t be joining them. Not unless it’s an emergency.”

He watched her closely, trying to predict her reaction.

She looked up at him, putting her fork down.

“Tony, what constitutes an emergency?”

“Well,” He began, putting more food on his own for and beginning to lift it, “If they can’t get the kid out safely, then I’ll step in and do a quick extraction.”

She narrowed her eye slightly, obviously not quite believing him.

‘Pep, I promise. I’m not looking for reasons to get back into the suit.” He explained, lowering his fork. 

She sighed, and looked away slightly.

“Pep, please. I wouldn’t do that. Not after everything, you know how hard it was for me to move on from it, I wouldn’t put myself back in one and rick never being able to give it up again!” He implored. 

“Okay.” She said after a moments silence, “Only for emergencies.”

He flashed her a smile, one that she did not fully return, he shoved more food in his mouth, his hunger coming to him strongly as he realised he had not eaten all day.

They ate in comfortable silence, just appreciating the stillness of the apartment after having returned to such dire circumstances. 

“So are you coming to bed tonight?” Pepper asked after a while, her tone not at all mean, simply curious.

He nodded, hoping that tonight he would sleep well and be able to put aside his worries over Peter.

“Boss, May and Peter Parker are here and requesting access to the living quarters. Do you permit access?” Friday’s voice suddenly filled the room.

He looked up sharply at Pepper, she returned his look.

“Uh, yes. Let them up.” He said quickly, both of them standing to walk into the living room. 

“What’s going on, Tony?” Pepper asked, sounding nervous.

“Not sure, but they would have called ahead if it were good.” He said, a frown on his face. He reached over and squeezed her hand as the doors opened, revealing a very dishevelled Peter and May.


	11. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End-Game has been released here in Aus! Hooray!   
> Despite the fact that I will obviously go and see it, this series will continue as though it did not happen. This is my own whacky little adventure and is obviously not canon.
> 
> Thanks fam :)

“What the hell happened to you two?” Pepper asked, rushing forward to greet the two unexpected guests. Mr. Stark stood back, his eyes darting between the two, trying to connect the dots.

“We were attacked while we were driving home.” May explained, “We only just finished filing a report at the police station. I’m sorry to barge in like this.”

“No, no. Don’t apologise. Come in and sit down.” Pepper waved them in, placing a comforting hand on May’s shoulder as she led the woman to sit on the couch

May followed gratefully, looking a little tired after the day’s ordeal. Peter looked over at Mr. Stark, his eyes wide, wondering what his mentor would do. 

“I-I’m sorry, Mr. Stark.” He explained softly, keeping his voice low so May wouldn’t hear, “May just didn’t want to go home and we didn’t really know where else to go! One of the soldiers from the bunker found us and attacked us in the street!”

Mr. Stark gave him a sad smile and put a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s okay, kid. You’re always welcome here, especially when it’s an emergency.”

Peter gave him a small smile of his own, before his eyes travelled back to May, concern growing in him as he saw Pepper bringing a glass of water to the woman, her hand returning to its place on her back and rubbing comforting circles. He looked back up at Mr. Stark.

“What do we do?” He asked.

Mr. Stark looked at him for a moment before responding, Peter noticed how his jaw had stiffened slightly.

“Come with me. I’ll show you what I’ve been working on.”

“Is it a new suit?” Peter asked, a little too excitedly.

Mr. Stark gave him a hard look.

“No, no, no. Not for you, of course.” He quickly recovered.

He received no response, but could have sworn he saw Mr. Starks eyes roll as they stood, facing the lift, waiting for the doors to open. 

“Where are you two going?” Pepper called from the couch, both of the women looking over at them.

“We’re going to the lab.” Mr. Stark responded over his shoulder.

Pepper frowned slightly, sharing a quick look with May.

“Don’t keep Peter up too late.” Pepper finally said, as the lift doors finally opened.

This time, Peter knew for a fact that Mr. Stark rolled his eyes as he uncrossed his arms and walked into the lift. He didn’t respond, so Peter spoke for him.

“Okay, I’ll come up before mid-night.” He said, receiving a small nod from Pepper. “Thanks Pepper!” he called as the lift doors closed and the machine began to descend.

There was a silence, and Peter turned to find Mr. Stark looking at him, eye brows raised and arms crossed.

“Pepper?” He asked, a note of sarcasm in his voice, “Since when did you move on from ‘Ms. Potts’.” He asked, mimicking Peters voice. 

Peter held back his frown, he knew Mr. Stark was naturally sarcastic, but would get particularly personal in his remarks when something was bothering him. Clearly, calling Pepper by her first name was something that he was not totally on board with.

He responded quickly.

“Yeah, she asked me to call her that.”

He saw something in Mr. Starks face flicker slightly, and decided to change the subject, not totally sure why it would cause the man unease. 

“Uh, so where’s cap?” He asked as the lift stopped and the doors opened to the glass entry way of Mr. Starks personal lab.

In response, Mr. Stark just pointed to the small man hunching over one of the work benches, writing in what appeared to be a tattered journal. Peter cringed slightly, this was the first time he had properly seen cap since the fight. The man looked horrible.

Mr. Stark walked in front of Peter, and typed in his personal code as the door unlocked, allowing them access. Cap looked up as the two others walked into the room, giving them a small wave and a smile in greeting. 

Peter walked over to sit across the bench from cap, returning the man’s smile. Mr. Stark, on the other hand, brushed right past with a snort when he saw caps journal.

“Dream journal?” He asked as he walked to his personal desk. Peter couldn’t hold back his cringe this time, he knew now that Mr. Stark was not at all upset about calling Pepper by her first name, clearly, something larger was afoot, causing the man to make a poor attempt at covering his anger through mean jabs and sarcasm. 

“Let me guess,” He continued, his back turned as he spoke from his own personal desk where he stood collecting various items. “Dear Diary. Today I dreamed about living in another century and not trying to kill my friends kid.”

He turned and gave a pointed look to the back of Caps head. Peter saw Cap sigh silently, and close his journal, his facing showing that the words had in fact hit home. But, he himself found that he lingered on the fact that Mr. Stark had just called him his kid! But he couldn’t enjoy the moment, knowing that Mr. Stark had only said it to make a vicious remark to Cap. 

Mr. Stark was slowly walking back to them, his arms filled with Stark pads and other assorted technologies. He stopped at the head of the table, standing between Cap and Peter, neither of the other two men making eye contact with him. 

“Then,” he continued, his voice mocking, “I woke up in a world I couldn’t understand because I’m one thousand years old and don’t understand when someone tells me not to take their kid in to a fight with super soldiers. Then I-“

“Tony, that’s enough.” Cap snapped, his eyes flicking up to meet Mr. Starks sneer. “We spoke about this and you said you were fine.”

Mr. Stark snorted and dropped the stuff in his arms on the table, beginning to sort them out so that each of them had a Stark pad and pen. He kept the other smaller items to himself, shoving a few in his pockets.

“Yeah, that was before Peter and May got attacked by some super soldier on their way home.” He spat, giving cap pointed glares. “How did they even recognise Pete?” He exclaimed.

Peter just looked on as a tense exchange began. He gripped the table, desperately wishing he was not in the room. Especially since cap looked so much smaller than Mr. Stark right now, and was clearly not going to give in to the fight. 

“I have no idea, Tony.” The smaller man responded calmly and evenly, he looked over at Peter, and Peter felt that even if his stature was different, Captain America was most certainly still in the room. “Are you hurt? Is May okay?”

“We’re fine.” He assured the man gently. 

“No thanks to you.” Mr. Stark said, his eyes now on the Pad in front of him. He tapped a few things on his screen, and then all three of the screens came to life, showing small holographic projections of the bunker that contained Ned. Peter barely noticed, his eyes still flicking between Cap and Mr. Stark.

“So when I apologised before and you said it was okay, you weren’t being totally honest?” Cap asked, his own voice rising a little.

Mr. Stark shot him a filthy glare, but remained silent. Cap took this opportunity to continue on.

“If you were really okay you would know that I had nothing to do with this attack on Peter and May. It would have happened regardless of whether or not we had gone.”

Mr. Stark remained deathly silent, glaring at the screen before him, still typing away. Peter knew this was bad, and desperately wanted to escape the room. He was not afraid of Mr. Stark, he just hated seeing people disagree and knew that Mr. Stark could be particularly vicious went he went head to head with someone about a personal issue. He recalled a specific time when a business rival had bad mouthed Charles Xavier and his school. Mr. Stark had absolutely demolished the man in front of his entire company, pulling out personal details that no one else even knew Mr. Stark had access to. It was safe to say the man was lucky to have walked away with his company still partially intact. Now, he sat tense, waiting for the verbal attack on cap to begin. 

“You knew perfectly well that our conversation the last night was not me forgiving you for taking Peter to Siberia.” Mr. Stark said, very quietly. 

Caps brows came together.

“Then what the hell was that?” He asked, his calm voice seeming far too loud in the tense room.

Peter jumped slightly as Mr. Stark picked up the pad and smacked it back down hard on the table.

“It was me trying to get you to understand why I didn’t help.” He finally snapped, his voice not raised, but harsh.

“You said you didn’t care.” Cap accused.

“About the wedding, Steve!” His voice growing slightly louder. “God! It’s like you’re being intentionally dense! I didn’t care that you followed that woman out with Peter at the wedding. But you never even apologised for taking him half way around the world to fight an army of super soldiers. So, excuse me if I’m a little pissed off because one of them reappeared to attack him.”

Cap glared at the man.

“You told us we could handle it.” He said quietly.

“No, no. Don’t say that.” Peter whispered, causing Caps eyes to meet his slightly before they both looked back at Tony in time to see him pelt the Stark pad just past Caps head and smash into a small drone on a work bench just past them. Peter could see a name scribbled on the side of the small, now broken thing. ‘Benson 1’, it said. 

Mr. Stark made a face and leaned forward, coming into the smaller man’s personal space.

“Don’t you use my words against me Captain, I painfully aware of what I said.” His voice was so low and dangerous, Peter could see cap swallow slightly and lean back in his stool, trying to get out of Mr. Starks personal space. Mr. Stark continued. “If you think for one second that I am dumb enough to believe that you thought that I meant I was giving you permission to take Peter over to that fight then you are very much mistaken. But I do think you were dumb enough to think that I would roll over and forgive you for every fucking mistake you’ve ever made just because you kept under the radar for a little bit and showed up to a wedding. Well, bottle experiment, you are very much mistaken, you protected a man who murdered my Mum and then left me for dead in that god forsaken bunker, and you allowed the kid to get injured, not once, but twice!” He spat.

Cap looked speechless, the words finding their mark. Mr. Stark stepped back, out of the caps personal space, then walked to his desk and grabbed another Stark pad, stopping briefly to pick up the now broken drone off of the floor, before walking back the table and pulling up the same holographic display and placing it back on the centre of the table. Peter watched on with wide eyes and Mr. Stark placed the small drone on the very edge of the table. 

“If you thought that Thanos would make me forget about any of the stuff you’ve done, then you’re wrong and far more stupid than I previously assumed.” He continued distractedly, but then gave cap a hard look to land his final blow. “But then again, you are just a big heart and a now failed science experiment who never even deserved to carry that shield.”

His words hung over the room as a heavy silence followed. Peter shifted in his seat, feeling rather uncomfortable. Finally, after a solid two minutes of silence, save for Mr. Starks fingers typing on his screen, Cap cleared his throat.

“You done?” He asked, daring a glance up at Mr. Stark.

“For now.” Came the quick response.

Silence fell again, Peter, urged on by his growing desire to leave, decided to be the one to break it this time.

“Should, uh. Should we talk about this?” He asked shakily, gesturing to the hologram of the bunker still in front of him.

Mr. Stark spoke right away, for the life of him sounding as though he had not just verbally attacked the other man in the room.

“Shield intel suggests that Ned is being held in a cell north west of the entrance that you and cap used last time.”

“How did you get shield intel?” Cap asked, looking up.

“Oh, you wanna go another round? ’Cause I have way more I can throw at you.” Mr. Stark snapped, momentarily taking his eyes off of the hologram to glower at Cap.

Cap seemed to hesitate, then lifted his hands, signalling his surrender.

“Sorry, go on.” He finally submitted. 

Mr. Stark let his wander back to the hologram, his shoulders tense.

“One team will enter from the main entrance, serving as a distraction. The other will enter from the North East corner, hopefully pulling away any guards. Once they’re in, two members will break through the wall of Ned’s cell and extract him from there.” He explained, his voice tense. “Should anything go wrong, Steve, you and I will be on standby to step in and do a quick extraction on Ned as a last resort. I’ll will have a suit with me. But that’s last resort only”

Cap glanced up.

“How will I be any help?” He asked.

“Dr Cho and I will work on a new serum for you before we take off on the mission.” Mr. Stark said briskly, tapping something on his pad and shutting down the hologram.

Cap nodded.

“You sure you want me there?” He asked softly.

Mr. Stark looked over at him and sighed a little.

“Yeah, Steve. I need you.” He finally admitted quietly.

“What about me?” Peter piped up.

Mr. Stark looked over at him and shook his head.

“Nope, you stay here.”

“But, why? I’m the strongest one here! You need me.” He whined.

Tony fixed him with a watered-down version of the glare he had been giving Cap a few minutes ago.

“Because I said so.” He answered sternly. He then turned, grabbing his small, broken drone, and walked briskly toward the exit.

“But, Mr. Stark, I-“

Mr. Stark stopped at the door.

“Kid. Don’t push me!” He retorted quickly, his voice slightly elevated.

Peter took in a sharp breath, and let his head fall, frustration building in his chest.

Mr. Stark took this as a good enough response and stormed toward the lift, not turning to face them as the lift descended to one of the office levels of Stark industries, looking down mournfully at his broken drone.


	12. The First Step Toward Victory

Ned walked down the cold, concrete, corridor of the bunker, he hands cuffed behind his back, the cold metal digging into his wrists. Before him walked a large man with a shotgun on his hip, and behind him, a woman with a rifle. They had literally dragged him out of bed that morning, speaking in a language he did not understand. They had kicked him until he finally pushed himself off of the floor and stood up, when they had then grabbed his arms and hand cuffed him. 

Finally, they arrived in a different cell. This one had white, tiled walls that seemed to blend in with the tiled floors. It looked an awful lot like an interrogation room. A small metal table and chairs, all bolted the ground, and a two-way mirror on one wall.

They pushed him down on the chair, undoing his cuffs, but immediately reapplying them to his ankle and the chair. He sat there for a moment, unsure as to what was happening. The two guards left him, closing the door securely behind them. He listened, his ears straining to hear what was happening. He heard nothing for a few minutes, then, approaching footsteps. The door was opened and in walked a quite dapper looking older gentleman. He was not a tall man, but he was well built, wearing a three-piece casual business suit and white hair atop his head. He carried a laptop in his hands. 

“Mr. Leeds.” He began, Ned noticed his thick accent.

He just nodded slightly, perhaps too deeply in shock to be worried that they knew his name.

“We require your help.” He looked down at Ned, causing a chill to pass through him, totally unrelated to the temperature of the room which was slightly warmer than his own cell. “The Russian government has banned our program, labelled us, terrorists”

Ned looked at him, his brain firing quickly, trying his best to piece together what the man was trying to explain to him. The man grabbed a metal chair that was not secured to the floor and swung it around to that he sat on it backwards across the table from Ned. 

“You see. When Captain America took down Hydra, what he failed to realise was that there were sub-divisions of Hydra. And you, my friend, have found yourself right in the middle of one.”

Ned felt his eye widen. He’d learnt about Hydra in school, but for some reason, he’d always disassociated from it. It was something from the past, something that would never affect him!

“I don’t understand.” Ned said, his voice raspy from lack of use and water. “Why am I here?”

The man held up a hand, a gold band shining on his ring finger.

“I will explain!” He opened the laptop on the table, the screen came up showing a pre-loaded page. Two pictures on the page. 

“Peter.” Ned whispered under his breath eyes wide. He felt panic enter him.

“And Captain Rogers.” The man finished for him.

“H-how did you find Peter?” Ned asked, shock in his voice as he continued to stare at the screen. A picture of Peter taken from a security camera somewhere in Queens. 

The man chuckled a little.

“It does not matter to you. Just know that if you do not comply with our demands,” The man paused, pressing a button, causing a new picture to pop onto the screen. Ned gasped loudly. “Your family will suffer the consequences.”

The man stared at him for a moment as Ned felt a tear trickle out of his eye. He was breathing heavily, fear overtaking him. He looked back up at the man.

“What do you want from me?”

The man smiled and closed the image tabs. A blank, black screen appeared, a small bar flashing in the corner.

“I need you to retrieve some files, Mr. Leeds.”

 

“Good morning Helen.” Tony greeted purely out of politeness, very much focused on the task that lay ahead. “Are you ready to begin?” 

Dr Cho nodded, her notes already on the computer screen.

The two of them stood in Banners lab inside Stark tower, the morning after Tony’s chat with Peter and Steve, the sunlight pouring through the windows, unimpeded by the glass walls of the lab. Around him, Tony had beakers, petri dishes and other assorted equipment that he had thought that may need to prepare for their desperate experiment. He had carried his little drone in, much to the curiosity of Helen, and placed it on a desk in the corner of the room. 

“Friday, access shield files containing formulas for the super soldier serum.”

“Will do, boss.”

Tony and Helen stood shoulder to shoulder, staring at the computer, waiting for the formula to appear on the screen. It felt like an eternity, but after a moment, an old, scanned sheet of paper appeared on the screen, the formula written in messy handwriting. 

“Boom!” Tony said, victoriously, looking over at Helen, his arms crossed. He frowned, the woman didn’t seem to be celebrating with him.

“Now, Dr Cho, I know medicine is your thing, but I think it’s safe to say I saved the day with this one.” He said, a faux from pulling at his lips, teasing her. She did not take the bait, and continued to read the formula, her lips moving silently as she did.

After a moment, she finally spoke up.

“This formula will not work.” She finally stated.

Tony widened his eyes, and then leaned in, reading the screen carefully. He may not specialise in medicine, but he knew most of the things listed on the screen, well enough to know that they may make a viable option. 

“How come, these ingredients should all work well enough!” He insisted.

“Tony, this formula will kill Steve. I don’t know why this is on Shields files, but I can assure you that this is not the formula that was used to create Captain America!”

He let out a breath, his ego kicking in a little. 

“Friday, run a simulation on the effects of this formula on Steve Rogers.” He stated, looking at Helen as he did so. 

“It will not work.” Helen said quietly as a basic image of a small, featureless man appeared on the screen.

Friday ran the simulation, showing that the man would die almost instantly from the effects of the serum.

Tony felt irritation run through him for his own cockiness. He ran a hand through his hair. Looking at the screen, he let out a disappointed sigh.

“Sorry.” He mumbled.

Helen looked at him, surprised to have heard the apology. But she wisely said nothing, not wanting to egg his ego on. 

“What if we simply used some of the DNA from his blood?” Tony asked, a little less confidently than last time, looking again at Helen.

She shook her head.

“Sorry, Tony.” 

Tony leaned forward onto the table, his head dropping.

“Well,” he said after a moment, “looks like we have a long day ahead of us.”

Helen nodded.

“Let’s split up,” She suggested, Tony looked over at her. He finally pushed aside his desire to be in charge, knowing that she was the superior in this field. “I will compile possible formulas, and I will have my interns help me with this. I will also contact other specialists.”

“No, no.” He interrupted gently, but quickly.

She looked at him, a little annoyed.

“No, I’m not saying you’re wrong!” He quickly assured her, “Just that no one outside of this tower, save Peters aunt, knows that Steve Rogers has reverted back to normal. We cannot allow that to get out. Shield has many enemies, and if they know he’s out of action, they may take the opportunity. No, this needs to stay in the tower. Only you, the interns who are already here, and myself.” He pleaded. 

She looked at him for a moment, clearly not quite agreeing with him, but she conceded, nodding slightly.

“Okay. I will work with my interns compiling formulas and running simulations. You work on finding the real formula.” She said.

He nodded, but did not leave to do what she suggested. She looked up at him, clearly exasperated and wanting to get to work.

“What?” She asked.

He let out a breath he did not realise he was holding.

“What if we don’t find it?” He asked quietly. 

“We will.” She assured him. 

He hesitated, but finally turned and cleared out the desk in the corner, claiming the computer there and logging into his personal server and pushing his drone so that it sat next to the keyboard. Time passed all too quickly, one second Tony looked up and saw the late golden sun pouring in, the next it was nearly dark. Behind him, Helen and her interns tried formula after formula. None succeeding. 

He pushed himself through the night, drinking cup after cup of black coffee. Each file he opened and sent to Helen always resulting in failure. He checked private servers, hacking into to other government departments, desperate for any sign of hope. All too quickly the night passed, and, seeing the approaching dawn. Tony suggested they get a few hours’ sleep.

He grabbed his drone and walked to his personal lift, directing Friday to take him to his lab rather than his bedroom. Walking through the glass entry way, he froze, seeing Steve sitting on one of the worn, leather couches he had shoved in the corner. He stared at the man who sat, once again writing in the tattered journal. Letting out a grunt, he walked through the open door. 

“How did you get in here?” He asked, barely glancing at the man as he walked over to Peter’s work bench and stole a random assortment of tools from the kid’s drawers. 

“I saw your pin.” Steve replied, not lifting his head.

Tony gave him an odd look.

“I can see why you like it in here.” Steve said, breaking the small silence that had fallen on the room. “Calm, quiet. You can be alone with your thoughts.” He continued to write in his journal.

“Yeah, it should be.” Tony replied smartly, staring at the man.  
Steve said nothing, just continued to write. Sighing, Tony took his tools and Drone, and went to sit next to Steve on the couch, placing his assortment of items on the small coffee table before them. He picked up the drone, still broken from his earlier outburst, and cracked open the plastic casing, looking inside for damage.

“Still using that thing?” Steve asked, eyes on his page. “Thought you said it was a distraction.”

Tony huffed, not taking his eyes off the toy. He closed the casing, satisfied that the damage was purely external. He would have to find some sturdier casing for it. 

“Erskine ever tell you what was in that serum?” Tony asked quite suddenly, finally taking his eyes off of the drone and looking at Steve.

Steve finally looked back at him, and shook his head.

“No, sorry.” 

Tony let out a sigh and grabbed some duct tape, wrapping it around a crack on the shell of the drone. The two sat in silence for a long moment, returning to their respective tasks.

“Tony, I’m sorry for taking Peter with me.” Steve said quietly.

He let out a sad sigh, leaning forward as he just stared at the drone.

“It’s okay.” He replied just as softly, Steve lifted his head, looking surprised. “The kid probably would have followed you anyway.” He admitted.

He turned his head towards Steve, not meeting his eyes but looking at the tattered cover of the journal, elbows resting on his knees. 

“I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

Steve let out a small chuckle.

“I kind of had it coming.” He admitted. 

Silence followed, broken only when Steve shut his journal, and placed it on his lap.

“Tony.” He began, very softly, “Are we ever going to be okay?”

Tony dropped his head, staring at the edge of the couch.

“I don’t know.” He admitted.

He looked over at the couch across from them and got up and re-placed himself on that couch. Laying on his back, he closed his eyes, trying to ignore Steve, and fell into a light, fitful slumber. Suddenly, after what felt like only a few minutes, he felt someone shaking his shoulders. 

“Tony, wake up!” Steve whispered loudly.

“Hmm. What?” He asked, slightly disorientated.

“I figured it out!” Steve exclaimed, but kept his voice low, not wanting to startle the man who was still blinking quickly, trying to wake up.

“Figured out what, Steve?” He asked, sitting up slightly. A small rush of dizziness overcame him from lack of proper sleep. 

“It’s Hydra!” He said, backing away a little from the still disorientated man and sitting at the edge of the coffee table.

“What’s Hydra?”

“The bunker!”

Tony gave him an incredulous look.

“We know that, Steve.” He said, his voice terse.

“No, no. Tony! The soldiers who attacked Peter and I, they must all be Hydra too!”

Tony raised an eyebrow.

“We ended Hydra though.”

“Yes, but what if we didn’t! What if we missed a small group and that’s the group who attacked us!”

Tony looked at him, his still awakening brain jumping ahead to where Steve was leading him.

“They have the formula.” Tony stated.

Steve pointed at him, excited to have figured it out.

“And, surely they must have it saved somewhere.”

“Not unless they only have a paper copy.’ Tony countered. 

“No. They want to spread and rise up again. They would have to share the formula with any other sub groups popping up. Maybe there is a way we could hack into their files and steal their version of the formula!”

Tony gave him a doubtful look, but got up and walked over to his desk anyway, Steve trailing close behind. 

He logged in, not really in the mood for typing, he spoke directly with Friday.

“Friday, run screen from voice command.”

“Yes, boss.”

“Run scan for Hydra files, check all accessible servers.”

He looked over at Steve, who stood next to him as he sat in the low desk chair. 

The screen came up with a loading bar, they waited, unconsciously holding their breaths.

“One file found.” Friday announced.

“Yes!” Tony exclaimed, throwing his hands up in victory, grinning up at Steve.

Steve slapped his shoulder and gripped it for a second, a wide smile on his own face, the two of them momentarily forgetting about any strife between them. 

“Friday, open file.”

“File is encrypted.”

Steve gave tony a worried look.

“Move file onto one of the new Stark pads and the disconnect the pad from any servers, delete all other files.” Tony ordered Friday, picking up a pad that was sitting on his desk. He unlocked the pad. “Open file.”

The same error message came up on the screen.

“Run decryption.” Tony said. 

A loading bar appeared on the screen.

“Running decryption.”

Tension entered the air, Steve’s hand found its way to the back of Tony’s chair as they waited with baited breath for the program to run. Both of them stared at the screen. Two minutes passed. Then another. Finally, the loading bar reached one-hundred-percent.

“Decryption successful.” Friday announced.

Steve let out a shaky breath.

“Okay, okay. Let’s not get too excited, this might not be it.” Tony warned, but Steve could hear the excitement in his voice none-the-less. 

The file opened, Tony read out loud.

“Hydra phase three super soldier serum!” He exclaimed, turning to Steve. “You did it. You beautiful bastard!”

Steve and Tony shared a grin.

“Friday, send this to Helen!” He jumped up from his seat, “Let’s go!”

“wh- where are we going?” The smaller man asked.

“To see if it’s successful. Up to Banners lab!”

Unable to stop himself from catching Tony’s excitement, he followed him as the two entered Tony’s lift.

“Banners lab.” Tony said as the lift doors closed behind them.

The lift rose, seemingly too slowly for Tony who was bouncing on the balls of his feet. Finally, the door opened and they rushed into the lab, seeing a very tired Helen Cho running the simulation from her work station. They arrived just moments before the simulation completed.

“Simulation successful.”

Tony felt a rush he had not felt in a long time.


	13. Disobedience

Peter pushed himself flat against the wall as he watched Mr. Stark and the still small Captain Rogers walk down the hallway across from him. He felt his brow crease in confusion as he noticed the two of them smiling as they chatted to each other. Clearly, he had missed something. But he had no time to dwell on it now, he was so close to getting onto the Quin Jet without being seen. He aimed his arm at the roof and shot his webbing up. Quickly, he kicked off his shoes, revealing the bottom of his suit that he wore under his normal clothes. He swung up the ceiling, holding his shoes by the laces in his teeth and he crept along, stopping occasionally as he would see someone in another room. Finally, he made it to the hanger. He could see the shield agents preparing to board, but they were looking around the room, checking to make sure they had everything they needed for the mission. Peter frowned, he wouldn’t be able to sneak on until the very last moment or once they were distracted. He let out a puff of air in frustration, not sure what was stopping the agents from boarding the jet. Suddenly, he heard Mr. Starks voice from the other side of the hanger, his heart jumped in his throat. 

“Agents.” Mr. Stark was saying as he gathered them around himself and Steve. “You are aware of your mission. Please do not stray from the plan. Am I understood?”

Murmurs of agreement could be heard in the hanger. Peter remained frozen on the hallway ceiling, just outside of the hanger.

“Once Captain Rogers has been re-transformed into the star spangled wearing man he is, we will join you. Do not, I repeat, do not engage until we arrive on sight. Until that point, you are simply to contain the perimeter and obtain information regarding the defences.”

A chorus of ‘yes, sirs’ followed from the uniformed agents. Mr. Stark looked very pleased with himself, and waved his hand to the agents, dismissing them and casually leaving the large hanger. The agents chatted amongst themselves for a moment, and, seeing their momentary distraction, Peter swung out behind the second, unused Quin Jet, then dashed quickly to the one that would be taking off soon. Ensuring that he had not been seen, he quickly jumped on board, sprinting to the front of the plane and hiding himself in the cockpit cupboard. He closed the door behind him, pushing down the feeling he always got in tight spaces. After what felt like several minutes, he finally heard the agents board the jet. Finally, he was going to be able to save Ned. 

After what felt like an eternity, the Quin Jet finally roared to life.

“Take off in in three, two, one.” He heard from a seat in the cock pit. 

He felt himself being pushed back into the closet as the Jet sprang forward and soared into the air out of Stark Tower. They were finally on their way, and he just had to stay quiet for a few hours. 

He sunk down onto the cupboard floor, not wanting to have to stand for the entire trip, then, resting his head against the wall, closed his eyes and drifted off, finally able to relax knowing that he was going to save Ned. A few hours into the trip, he awoke suddenly, a sore spot on his head from where he had been leaning against the wall. Quickly, and awkwardly, he shoved off his jacket in the cramped space, leaving in in only the suit and the jeans he had thrown on top. He shoved his jacket next to his head, and drifted off again for a few minutes. Suddenly, he was jerked awake by air turbulence. He sat up, struggling to keep his balance in the small closet as the jet was bounced around from side to side. He put his hands on either wall, desperate to stay upright. The turbulence continued, growing harder and harder. 

“Ouch!” Peter exclaimed as something fell on his head.

Suddenly, he slapped his hand over his mouth and stared wide eyed at the door. Hoping and praying that no one had heard his shout of pain. He glared at the can of tomatoes that had fallen on him.

“What was that?” A voice asked from the cockpit.

Peter held his breath, silently praying they would not open the door. 

He could see in the sliver of light at the bottom, the shadow of an agent’s boots as the stood at the door.

“Oh no, no, no, no.” He whispered to himself. “Don’t open it.”

The door opened, and a small, female agent looked in, her mouth falling open at the sight of Peter.

“What the hell!” Came a deep male voice behind her.

Peter did not recognise the voice, and so smiled meekly at the woman.

A large man appeared behind the woman, Peter did not recognise him, but he wore a shield outfit, and his hand rested on his gun, clearly having expected some sort of attack.

Peter held up his hands.

“Don’t shoot! Just me, Spider-Man!”

The man glared at him.

“You shouldn’t be here.” He said, then walked away before Peter could respond. Peter felt his heart begin to pound as he listened to the following orders. “Call Stark, tell him Spider-Man is here.” 

 

Ned sat in the tiled interrogation room, his finger flying across the keyboard, the suited man standing behind his shoulders. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was supposed to be looking for. The only instructions he had been given were to hack into a specific government file. He felt a little sweat on his forehead, and wiped it off on the back of his hand. Several more minutes passed before he finally got into the server they wanted. He looked up at the man.

“Well done.” He said in his thick accent, leaning forward to take a closer look at the file that had come up on the screen. 

Ned read along with him. 

“Phase Four Super Soldier.” He mumbled to himself as he read, he found, that despite the circumstances, he could not stop himself from scrolling down, he bit back a gasp as he saw a picture of Spider-Man in one of the notes. He read them as quickly as he could. 

“Enhanced individual of unknown identity, goes by alias ‘Spider-Man’. Seems to originate from Queens, New York. Would recommend for experimenting as he has strength that surpasses even out best enhanced soldiers. Recommend immediate removal from U.S soil.”

He felt his chest rising and falling as he breathed deeply.

“Scroll down.” The man said from behind him, reading for his own purposes.

Ned scrolled down a little further, feeling horror enter him at the sight of Captain America’s picture. He read the short notes. 

“Steve Rogers, well known as the first enhanced soldier. Recommend capture for experimental purposes on serum; can it be reversed, or strengthened.”

“What the hell.” Ned mumbled to himself

“You see, boy. We need your friends. They evaded us last time, but we need them. There is no other way for us to succeed.” He said quite smugly. He moved away from Ned to the other side of the room, his ego getting ahead of him as he foolishly explained his plan. “Many years ago, Hydra was on the brink of world domination. But, by sheer luck, Captain Rogers was able to put an end to this. He quickly destroyed much of Hydra when he took down shield. However, the idea he gave us was one that we should have thought of many years ago.”

The man began to pace slowly, Ned just followed him with his eyes.

“Why not invest time into perfecting the serum, and just raise up an army of our own? I mean, we had some on ice, but they were so hard to control, clearly the serum did not have the desired effect. And so, we worked on it, coming to phase three, which is the formula used on these soldiers.” He said, nodding his head to the door. 

“When we get Peter Parkers DNA, we will be able to conduct further experiments to increase the strength and agility of our soldiers. Only then will we come out of the shadow in which we have been forced to hide. We will be like wolves in sheep clothing, we will be everywhere, and when we are ready, we will take over the world.” He said, leaning over the table.

Ned leaned back in his seat, heart pounding in his ears.

“W-why would you tell me this?” He asked.

The man stood back and shrugged.

“To gloat.” He gave Ned a pointed look before continuing, “And because you will not be alive to tell anyone once you have served your purpose here.”

He smiled a little sadistically and turned toward the door, exiting the room and leaving Ned on the verge of a panic attack as he frantically tried to think of how he might escape.


	14. A Soldier Restored

“We need to act quickly.” Tony said as Steve followed him back to Banners lab. They were basically running there from the lift, having done their own mission preparations for the last few hours, providing Dr Cho with enough time to create the formula and prepare the room. 

They arrived in the lab to find that Dr Cho had finished setting up the room for Steve to receive the newest Super Soldier Serum. She stood next to a hospital bed, preparing something that looked like an I.V drip. On the other side, an intern stood preparing a defibrillator. It was the same room that he had woken up in only days ago. Now, standing, in the room, Steve could almost tangibly feel the sense of urgency that boarded on sheer panic as they prepared for him.

“Take your clothes off.” Dr Cho ordered him. “You can leave your boxers on if you’re uncomfortable, just as long as they’re spacey.”

He could have sworn he heard a small tease in her voice, despite the urgency of the situation.

He quickly unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it onto an arm chair in the corner of the room, and then shoved off his trousers, but choosing to remain in his boxer shorts. 

He looked over at Tony, the man was looking down at his phone, frowning a little.

“Everything okay?” He asked, concern filling his voice.

“Yeah, just tracking the Jet, they’re nearly there. We need to keep moving.” He said hurriedly, shoving the phone into his back pocket, he quickly looked over at Steve, a little worry in his eyes. “You seen Pete anywhere?”

Steve shook his head.

“You can find him after, we need to get moving.” Helen said in tight voice from the bed side.

Steve walked over and hoped on the bed, nerves filling his system as he looked around.

“Glasses.” Helen said, holding out her hand.

He nodded, and slowly pulled them off of his head, he placed them into her outstretched hand. The room was now a blurry mess. He looked down and could make out Tony leaning on the end of the bed.

“You alright, Steve?” He asked, concern in his voice. “You sure you want to do this?”

Steve swallowed the fear that had entered his throat and nodded down at him. He couldn’t help but smile a little at the memory of Howard Stark. The two men were far more similar then they would ever know. He felt something close around his wrists, and frowned a little when he looked down and saw that he was being strapped to the bed. 

He closed his eyes, trying his best to think about anything else, trying to remove himself from the pain that would inevitably follow. An image of Peggy floated into his mind, and he grasped onto it, desperate to get through this.

He felt Helens gentle hand on his shoulder and opened his eyes slightly to see her face and she looked down at him.

“Steve, are you ready?” She asked softly, squeezing his shoulder a little, concern filling her eyes,

He turned his head and faced the ceiling, closing his eyes once again.

“Just do it.” He said, determined to get through this.

 

Tony looked down at Steve in the bed, they had been so ecstatic to find the formula, but now as he stood at the end of the hospital bed, he couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming sense of worry. He bit his lip slightly as he looked down at Steve, then looking up at Helen, he nodded for her to proceed. Just as the needle entered Steve’s skin, his phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket as Steve began to moan on the bed, it was one of the agents.  
He frowned, he didn’t want to leave Steve, but he knew he had to stay on top of any developments on the mission.

He walked out of the room.

“Be quick.” He snapped at the man on the other end of the line.

“Peter Parker is here.” Came the equally snappy response from the leader of the team. “What the hell are we supposed to do with him, Stark?”

Tony felt his eyes widen, and he stumbled forward a little, his hand automatically going to his chest but finding nothing there.

“I’m sorry, please tell me I heard you incorrectly. Did you say that Peter is on the jet?” 

“Yes, sir. Got him right here. You’re on speaker. What do I do with him?

A loud scream came from the room behind him, Tony turned to look and saw Steve thrashing wildly against his restraints. He could not believe this was happening right now. Turning back away from Steve, he refocused on the call.

“Uh,” He let out a shaky breath, thoroughly overwhelmed. “Put me on video.”

He held the phone out as the screen swapped over, showing him a view of the cockpit. Peter sat in one of the seats wearing his Spider-Man outfit, his head down. Mark, the large team leader, stood behind him, a firm hand on the boy’s shoulder. Next to them, a smaller woman whose name escaped Tony, sat piloting the plane. 

“Where was he even hiding?” He asked, thoroughly frustrated with Peter’s antics and feeling himself getting the end of his patience. 

“In the closet.” Mark responded. Peter still did not look up, seeming to study his hands thoroughly.

Tony scowled and breathed deeply for a second. A scream sounding behind him.

“Tony, we need your help!” Helen called from the room.

He looked behind him, seeing cap still thrashing wildly. He turned back to the phone and spoke to Mark.

“You know what, just deal with him until I get there, lock him inside the jet or something. I have bigger things to deal with right now.” He briefly saw Peters head snap up as he said this, but quickly ended the call, shoving his phone in his back pocket as he re- entered the room. 

“What do you need?” He asked slightly frantically. 

“Get by the defibrillator, his heart rate is dangerously high. He might crash. Have it ready!” She ordered him.

Tony rushed over hand picked up the handles, preparing the machine and he did so. He checked to make sure the pads were ready. He stood tense, ready to pounce at Helens word.

Steve’s thrashing seemed to grow wilder, but the effects were becoming obvious. His muscles had grown significantly since Tony left the room, and he had managed to return to his usual height. No wonder the man was in pain! He screamed loudly once again, and Tony worried his lower lip, hands tight, ready to spring into action.

Finally, after several more minutes, in an agonizing scream, Steve flopped down onto the bed, panting heavily. 

Tony looked down at him for a second, it seemed that the serum had done its job, he looked like the usual Steve Rogers he had known over the last few years. He flickered his eyes up to Helen, meeting hers before looking back down at his friend.

Slowly, he put down the paddles.

“Steve?” He asked gently.

No response, just Steve’s heavy panting, the man still had his eyes screwed shut.

“Steve?” He tried again, louder this time.

This time, Steve lifted his hand a little, signalling he had heard Tony.

“Just give me a sec.” He gasped out, “Just a sec.”

Tony grinned, and looked back at Helen.

“We did it.” He said victoriously. 

 

A few hours had passed, and Steve was feeling like himself again. He looked around the room, his vision clear once more. The aches and pains he had felt in his body over the last few days were gone. He sat up on the edge of the hospital bed, Tony was not there, only Dr Cho who was standing on the other side of the bed writing some notes.

“Where’s Tony?” He finally asked.

She looked up from her notes, barely registering his question, far more interested in the new materials she had for research.

“He went to his lab about an hour ago. Said that you should join him when you’re up to it.” She muttered distractedly.

He glanced back and nodded at her. He looked around the room again, and noticed a pile of clothes on the armchair. He recognised his uniform instantly, and a small smile crept on his face as he stood up and threw the uniform on, before heading down the hall to Stark’s personal lift. 

He got out at the lab and walked through the glass entryway, surprised to see that Tony had jammed the door open for him. He looked through the glass walls and saw Tony fiddling with something at his work bench. He quickly made his way over.

Tony glanced up as he came to stand at the end of the table.

“Looking much better, Steve.” He mumbled as he returned his focus the nano housing unit he was playing with on the table.

“I feel much better.” He responded, watching his friends focussed face as he re-screwed a bolt into the side of the unit. 

“We’ve got company on our mission.” Tony said after a moment, finally standing up straight, the screw firmly in place. He looked up at Steve, “Peter decided to sneak onto the jet and go with the strike team.”

Steve took a deep breath and shook his head.

“You know, this is at least the fourth time he’s completely ignored my instructions and thrown himself into a dangerous situation. And if I’m honest, I’m kind of over it.” Tony admitted.

“He’s just a kid, Tony, he’s going to make mistakes.” Steve said gently.

Tony sighed and stuck the housing unit to the front of his shirt, and reached over to grab his drone.

“He’s nearly eighteen, Steve. I don’t know how much longer that excuse will fly.”

Steve watched Tony, dread building in him, fearing that Tony would make a bad decision regarding Peter. 

“Just take your time in deciding what to do. You don’t want to hurt him.” He offered.

Tony nodded, then seemed to shake the thought from his head.

“Ready to go? Got your shield?” He asked.

“No, you’ve got my shield somewhere.”

Tony chuckled a little and then walked over to his desk, he reached behind it and pulled up the Captains shield.

Steve laughed a little at this, taking the shield from the other man’s hands, but watched as Tony’s brow creased, his mind clearly not being free of Peter for long.

“Let’s go get those kids.” He said, walking past Steve toward the doorway.


	15. The Fight: Part 1

The plane had landed in the snow outside of the bunker about an hour ago, they were a good deal further away from where Peter and Cap had landed last time, allowing them some space from the bunker to be able to do reconnaissance from the warmth of the inside. Peter sat next to Mark, the leader of the team. The man had not allowed him to be more than two steps away from him at any given time, at one point even grabbing his wrist and dragging him to a seat will the team huddles around the Stark pads that would be used. 

“Okay, crew, get your drones ready.” Mark ordered. “Daphne, contact Stark, tell him reconnaissance has begun and will be completed before his arrival.” He said addressing a tough looking woman sitting at the end of the bench, closest to the exit.

She nodded, pulling out a small phone and texting away.

Around him, three agents pulled out sleek, white drones, fixed with cameras no bigger than peas all along their edges, giving the team the ability to see everything that was going on. 

“Check feeds.” Mark said.

The multiple camera views came up on each pad, at least ten different angles for each camera that was connected to its own pad. 

“All feeds good for go, sir.” Came the response. 

Mark nodded.

“Open the doors, release the drones.”

The woman, still in the cockpit, turned and pressed a button. The doors began to open, allowing a stiff, freezing wind to blow in. All of the agents moaned in response. The drones were released just outside the door, and rose higher in the skies, the controllers remaining inside the jet. The doors closed, leaving them reliant on the images that would be fed back to them through the screen. 

“Tell me what you’re seeing. Drone One, report.” Mark ordered.

“Just snow, sir. Got the bunker in sights on cameras one through five. No human activity in sight.”

‘Drone Two, report.”

“Same, sir. Looking in the opposite direction. Got the bunker on camera’s seven, eight and nine. Otherwise just rocks and snow, no human activity in sight.”

Mark looked over to drone three, craning his sturdy neck to see the pad of the controller.

“Drone three, report.”

“Nothing sir, ju-“ The man cut himself off, the screen on his pad turning to grey and white speckles. No service messages coming up.

“Sir, I’ve lost drone three.”

Mark stood up, for the first time in hours not dragging Peter with him as he walked over to the man.

“Is it a malfunction on our end? Can you get it back?” 

“Sir, lost drone two!” Came a worried voice.

“Shit.” Mark spat to himself.

Peter looked at him, his eyes wide. He refrained from allowing the face on his armour to rise.

“Sir, something just took down drone one.”

Mark didn’t hesitate for a second.

“Jet cameras up, see what’s coming!”

The controllers quickly switched over to the security cameras on the outside of the Quin Jet. A tense silence filled the jet, Peter noticed that all of the agents had their hands on their guns, ready to draw. He got up and slowly walked over to look at the screen on one of the pads. 

Somewhere, far away, Peter heard something click. He lifted his head, looking around, trying the see what it was.

“Did you guys here that?” He asked.

The others shook their heads, looking at each other, hands tightening their grips on guns.

Suddenly, the air around Peter seemed to explode. He had no idea what happened, but one second he was standing, the next he was lying on the floor of the Quin Jet. His ears were ringing, he looked around and lifted his hand, it was covered in blood. He quickly wiped it off, feeling himself start to freak out. He looked up at the wall across from him and saw multiple large holes in it.

He looked down, the man in front of him was dead, blood covering him.

Peter jumped back and tripped on another person behind him, falling down. He felt himself beginning to hyper ventilate.

“Kid!” 

Peter looked up and saw Mark making his way over to him, he was hunched over, blood dripping from a wound on his head. 

“You alright kid?” He asked, sounding out of breath.

Peter nodded quickly.

“What was that?” He asked. 

He heard something then, another click.

“Get down!” He screamed, dragging Mark down to the ground as another explosion rocked the Quin Jet.

Mark fell on top of him, squishing Peter underneath. Peter quickly pushed him off, taking a second to collect himself. Looking past Mike, Peter saw something land on the front of the plane. He took in a shaky breath, looking at the soldier who stood there, looking at the surviving members of the team. 

“Guys!” He cried, the few members of the team who were not too badly injured looked up at him. “Get out!” He screamed.

He ran towards the Quin Jet exit and rammed himself into the door as hard as he could, his mask covering his face as he did. The doors smashed open from his efforts. He landed in the snow and looked back. Mike was trailing after him, looking back inside and waving to someone else.

Gun fire filled the air, Mike seemed to freeze for a moment.

“Come on!” Peter yelled as he took cover behind a rock, his red suit doing nothing to help him hide. 

Mike looked at him, then ducked back into the Quin Jet for a moment. He came back out a moment later, carrying a bag in his arms. He sprinted over to Peter, but before he could make it to the rock, he was hit by the gunfire. He screamed out as he fell, throwing the bag towards Peter.

Peter grabbed the bag that had landed only inches from his rock.

“Get up! Come on!” He called. 

He saw red colouring the snow around Mikes head. 

“Mike!” He screamed desperately. 

He opened his mouth, and closed it again uselessly horrified, and found himself struggling to breath for a second.

“What the hell, what the hell, what the hell.” He repeated over and over to himself, still crouching behind his rock.

He shook his head, now was no time to panic. He ripped open the pack and was surprised to see snow camouflage gear inside and a small knife. He stared at it for a moment before diving in and throwing the gear on over his suit, grateful for Mike’s last minute thought towards his survival.

He looked at the snow mask, and quickly shoved it over the top of his own. He shoved the knife in one of the pant pockets.

“Karen.” He whispered, as he turned to peer over his rock. “Call Mr. Stark.”

“Connecting.”

He heard the call being placed, suddenly he saw a movement near him. He reacted before the gunfire began again. He decided simply to sprint towards the bunker, if he couldn’t stay here he may as well try and get to Ned, knowing he was fast enough to out run at least the soldier, but crossing his fingers about the bullets.

The call connected as he sprinted, he heard bullet wiz past his ear.

“Mr. Stark!” He cried as he sprinted, keeping his eyes on the bunker that was still a little way off.

“Kid. What’s going on?” Mr. Stark asked.

Peter was thankful that Karen didn’t put up a video image, he needed no distractions as he continued to sprint as fast as he could. The bunker getting closer and closer.

“Kid!” Mr. Stark called.

“The team.” He puffed out, the snow impeding his ability to run without slowing down. “They’re gone!” He yelled.

Another bullet came close to him.

“Is that gun fire?” Mr. Stark asked.

“Yes! When are you getting here?” He yelled again.

He heard the panic in Mr. Starks voice.

“We’re still half an hour out kid!” Mr. Stark said, Peter heard him swear under his breath.

He kept sprinting, he was so close now, he could make it. The door way was only a few meters away. He pushed himself forward. 

“What’s going on? Are you running? What’s happening?”

“I’m running, yeah.” Peter puffed.

The door was only a meter away now.

“What happened, Peter? Are you at the bunker? Are you injured?” Mr. Stark seemed to ask all at once. 

He reached the door and barged it open.

“I just got inside!” He exclaimed, turning to slam the door behind him.

“Peter. Are you hurt?” Mr. Stark yelled.

“No, I-“ Peter cut himself off as a gunshot went off behind him. He screamed in pain for a second, grasping at his shoulder. He turned, and saw a soldier standing only a few meters down the darkened hallway, gun still pointed at him. He panted heavily from pain and exertion, small whimpers finding their way in as the pain spread like fire in his shoulder. He dropped to the ground, struggling to remain calm.

He felt the suit repair itself around the hole as he groaned in pain.

“Pete! What happened!” He heard an edge to Mr. Starks voice. Something that was now beyond panic. 

“I got shot.” He said, shock in his voice, eyes watching the soldier who had put her gun away and was walking towards Peter. 

Leaning back against the door, still grasping his shoulder, he lifted himself up, facing the oncoming threat.

“Pete. I’m putting the suit on right now. I’ll be there in ten minutes. Cap will be right behind me in the jet. Don’t do anything till I get there.” He heard Mr. Starks voice change a little, letting him know that Mr. Stark now had the suit on and had probably just jumped out of the jet. 

“Not really an option.” He grunted at the woman began to run towards him, her fist pulling back. “End call.”

“Wha- Pete!” The call ended.

Peter quickly shoved off the puffy camouflage jacket he was wearing, wincing as it ignited further pain in his shoulder, also ripping off the snow mask, but knowing he didn’t have time to deal with the pants. She was on him quickly. He dodged to the side, avoiding her first punch that landed on his right, directly next to his injured shoulder. He rolled out of the way, crying out in pain once again. Laying his back, he watched as she dislodged her fist from the dark, steel door and launched herself down at him. He waited until she was mid-air, about to land, and then kicked both of his legs up and turning on his left, slamming her into the wall. He saw a dent from where she made impact. She didn’t get up right away, and Peter saw blood coming out of her nose. He pushed himself up unsteadily, grasping his right arm. He picked up the jacket and tore a piece of the lining off. Reaching up, he tapped the housing unit for the suit, it melted away, leaving him in only the camouflage pants. Wincing, he put his hand to wound and felt fresh blood. He took a few breaths and painfully bound the area to slow the bleeding. He’d never been shot before, he had no idea how long it would take for this to heal. Looking at the door, he saw the bullet lodged in there, and though it terrified him further, he knew he did not have to worry about his body healing around the bullet. 

He knew he wasn’t safe here, that soldier might wake up at any second. He tapped the nano housing again and the suit covered everywhere but his face, sliding under the camouflage pants. He pushed himself up off of the ground once again and slowly made his way down the hall. Injured or not, he was getting Ned. Suddenly his mask came back on without his prompting.

“Incoming call from Tony Stark.”

“Kid, where are you? I’m about to land on the roof.”

Peter hesitated to answer, glancing around for signs of other soldiers.

“Mr. Stark, I can’t talk right now.” He whispered. “I think they’re following me.”

“Peter. Where are you?” He stated again, sounding out each word.

“I just walked in the front entrance.” 

“Okay, I’m coming to you. Get clear of the door.”

“Okay.” He whispered back, and hurriedly made is way further down the narrow, dark hallway, feeling as though many eyes were on him. “Don’t hang up.” He whispered, even that echoing off of the walls.

“It’s going to be okay Peter. I’m here. Are you clear of the door?”

Peter froze, his eyes making out the outline of a group of soldiers watching him from a balcony. He swallowed.

“Uh, yeah. I’m down the hallway.”

He winced as a soldier jumped off of the balcony and landed in front of him, his broad frame filling the narrow hall. He turned as he heard another heavy person land behind him, blocking his escape. He pushed his good shoulder back, his injured one hunching forward slightly, but the pain somehow already lessening, but still too bad for him to fight with.  
He let out a breath and walked towards the one in front of him.

“Karen,” He whispered. “How many on the balcony?”

“Ten.” She answered.

“Ten what’s, Pete?” Mr. Stark asked.

“Soldiers.” He walked faster toward the first one, a plan formulating in his mind. He just needed to buy time for his shoulder. “How long till you’re here.”

“One minute.”

“Okay, okay.” He muttered, “I don’t have one minute. Come join me when you’re in. End call.” 

He was only three meters away from the soldier know and he started running straight at him. The soldier grinned, eager for a fight, getting into stance. Peter waited until he was within striking range and then jumped to the side, at the soldiers head height, springing off of the wall, he got passed him and picked up his pace sprinting forward toward where he knew there was an opening. 

Somewhere behind him he heard an explosion, he hoped that that was Mr. Stark. He kept going, finally seeing the clearing up ahead, he let out a small sigh of relief. He ran harder, eyes fixed on the elevated walk way, lifting his good hand to web up to it. Just as he was about to take his first step into the opening, he felt himself trip and fell flat on his face and heavily on his injured shoulder. He screamed.

“What the hell!” He lay on his stomach for only a second, eyes lifting up and looking around him. Two soldiers stood before him. Behind him, he heard the sounds of the other soldiers chasing after him.

He got up as quickly as he could, gripping his shoulder.

His frustration was building, he needed to get to Ned! 

“Could you do me a favour and just, you know, maybe let me through?” He asked innocently enough.

The chuckled.

“Fine, guess I’ll find my way through.”

He lunged forward, kicking one in the chest and launching off of him to punch the other down. The first recovered quickly, and attempted to grab Peter by throwing his arm around Peter’s throat. Peter swung him over his head. He turned once again to continue his sprint toward where Ned should be from the hologram. He got one step and found himself once again on his face and being dragged backwards, the soldier he had punched grabbing his ankle. He tried to kick him off.

“Let go!” He cried. 

The man’s grip was strong, and in his panic, Peter couldn’t get aim at him. He looked down the hall and saw the soldiers pouring out in the clearing, all coming toward him. He raised his hand to shoot up the ceiling, his body lifting, dragging the soldier who had grabbed his ankle with him. He shook his leg, kicking violently with his other, getting some kicks in the man’s face. Finally, he let go and fell back to the ground. Peter jumped over the railing, tense and ready when he felt himself being lifted up and something dropping him back down to the ground. Reacting quickly, he shot back at the railing, turning his fall into a swing only a meter from the ground. A soldier ran at him mid swing and grabbed him by the throat, slamming him to the ground. He raised his legs and chest kicked him. Turning, he felt his arm being pinned down by another soldier. 

Suddenly, he saw the needle. He understood their plan. They weren’t trying to beat him up, they were trying to pin him down, much like they had done with cap. He wrenched his hand free, and barged into the soldier who stood right in front of him. He made it three steps when he felt himself being dragged back. His head hit the metal ground hard, causing his vision to go blurry for a second. He struggled against them, occasionally getting a leg free and landing a kick, or freeing his good arm to punch. The problem was, his other arm, his injured arm, was pinned down, and he was unconsciously screaming in pain at each movement he made to defend himself. He felt and arm around his neck, pining his head down.

“Help!” He screamed, “Someone, please! Mr. Stark! Help!


	16. The Fight: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is near for this story! If you haven't already read the tags, I will remind you that this story has a sad ending from some poor choices that Tony is going to make. I know that there will be a few of you who will not enjoy this, but this story is only the second of a whole series!
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed it so far, and I hope you'll continue to enjoy it through the rest of this story and the next. 
> 
> Thanks :)

His vision was beginning to be blocked by soldiers, each of them having an iron grip on some part of his body. He continued to struggle, his right shoulder causing him great difficulty.  
Finally, he freed his leg and used that to roll on his side, freeing his other leg. He did a backwards summer sault, wrenching himself free of their hands, his back hitting the wall behind him as they immediately responded, forming a semi-circle around him. 

He raised his arm to lift himself to the ceiling, his webbing firing and landing once again on the elevated walkway. He began to lift up, but once again he was impeded as one of the soldiers threw a knife, and, by some sheer bad luck, striking him right next to his other injury. He screamed once more, but held on as he finally made it up to the walk way, clear of the soldiers. He stood, poised for fight as he checked to make sure no soldiers were on his level. Turning, he attempted to continue his sprint to the North-West corner of the bunker. He staggered forward, his body bruised and battered, the knife still in his shoulder. He felt dizzy, and fell onto his knees. He couldn’t give. He could see the soldiers below starting to make their way to some stairs behind him, in his shock induced state, they appeared to move in slow motion. 

He needed to keep on moving, and so, slowly began to crawl forward on his hands and knees, panting and groaning loudly as he did, the knife seeming to twist any time he moved his arm. He tasted blood in his mouth and retracted his face mask so he could spit it out. He was covered in sweat, and a small cut had begun to heal on his cheek. He felt his arms shake, then, suddenly, his right arm gave out and he fell forward. 

“No!” He cried, trying to force his body to go on. 

He looked behind him, the soldiers were at the top of the stair case, running at him. He stared at them wide eyed. He used his last bit of strength to sit up and face them, panting heavily from the effort. Then, something caught his eye. A flash of something in the hall way, a light glow that seemed to be growing brighter.

Iron Man flew out of the hall, and seeing the soldiers approaching Peter flew up, landing loudly directly in front of him in his signature pose. 

Peter let out a breath and fell back slightly on his good arm.

“Took your time.” He muttered. 

Mr. Stark turned and looked at him through the helmet.

“You’re in so much trouble.” He said, then turned back to the approaching soldiers. He sprang into action, spinning as he flew directly into the approaching pack, his repulsor’s firing.

Peter watched on as soldiers were pushed off of the elevated walk way. His face mask lifted back up.

“Where’s Cap?” He asked, still breathing heavily.

“Quin Jet is still ten minutes out.” Mr. Stark responded as he punched one of the soldiers into the wall. 

Peter nodded and then forced himself to sit up straight. He needed to find Ned, and there was no way he could do that with a knife in his shoulder. Taking several deep breaths, he reached over and placed his left hand on the handle of the knife. Screwing his eyes shut, he took one more deep breath. He knew that taking the knife out was dangerous, but he was counting on his enhanced healing to stop him from bleeding out. 

“Karen.” He said through gritted teeth. “When I pull this out, increase the pressure of my suit in this area.” 

“Peter, I must advise against that.”

“I don’t have time to make a bandage again! Just do it!”

He opened his eyes, looking as Mr. Stark took a punch from one of the soldiers who had fallen to the ground. They were all beginning to get up. One final breath, he ripped out the knife with a shout of pain.

“Oh, fuck.” He whimpered. “Karen. Pressure!” 

He felt the suit tighten and screwed his eyes shut, realising that he had re-opened the wound since his body had already begun to heal around it. He fell on his knees again, forcing himself to take deep, gasping breaths. 

“Kid! Did you just do what I think you just did?” Mr. Stark asked through the head piece, sounding a little out of breath as he held back two soldiers with his repulsors. 

Peter looked down at him, the pain in his shoulder still throbbing. He forced himself up, clinging to the rail for support.

“Stay there, Peter!” Mr. Stark snapped, and then grunted as he took the full force of a punch. “Don’t go anywhere!”

Peter watched for a moment longer. Cap would be here soon, and he would be able to help.

“I’m sorry.” Peter said quietly, stumbling along the elevated walkway, clinging to the railing for support.

“Peter! You’re going to get yourself killed!” Mr. Stark yelled. 

Peter shook his head, and, driven by adrenaline, pushed himself forward, building up to a slow jog by the time he got to the end of the walkway. 

“Peter! Get back here!” Mr. Stark screamed in his ear. 

He ignored the man, knowing he had a greater mission than his own safety, he walked, finally coming to the entry way at the end of the walk way. He knew how to get there; he had memorised it the first time he had seen it. His best friend was back there, and he was going to save him. 

He walked into a darkened hall way. Three hallways down, and then, he should turn left. He followed this, picking up his pace.

He found the hallway.

“Pete, Tony. I’m in.” Came Caps voice.

Peter responded right away.

“Mr. Stark is in the clearing. He could use your help.”

He heard radio silence from Mr. Stark, worry filled his heart a little, but he pushed on, walking down the hallway that would lead him to Ned.

“On it kid. Stark, you there?” Cap asked.

There was a moments silence.

“Yep, I’m here.” He grunted, clearly still mid fight. “Could use a hand.”

Peter let out a breath, knowing that Mr. Stark was still there.

He came to the door, a large metal thing that looked like it should house maniacs, not his friend. He got on his tip toes and looked through the bars. He could just see Ned on the army bed.

“Ned!” He whispered loudly.

Ned shifted a little, his head rising up in confusion.

“Ned!” He called again.

Ned sat up, his eyes finally coming to the door, his mouth opening in disbelief as he saw Spider-Mans mask peeking through the bars on the door. 

“Peter?” He asked, not quite able to believe that his friend was there to save him.

“Yeah. Hey, move away from the door.” He said quickly.

Ned nodded, and quickly shuffled himself into a corner of his cell. 

Peter moved back away from the door as far as he could in the narrow walk way, then, he gave himself one step to build up power as he kicked the door with all his might, sending it flying across the room. He felt a sharp sting in his shoulder, telling him he probably just re-opened both of his wounds, he winced but tried to hide it from Ned as he landed in the room. He allowed the mask to fall back.

“Ned!” He cried, taking in the horrible state of his friend. 

He was chained to the floor by his ankle, and he looked a lot thinner, unhealthily so. His skin was pale and his eyes had large bags under them. Clearly, he had been through hell. 

Peter rushed forward and ripped the chain off of Ned, the cuff still attached to his ankle. He threw the chain behind him and then simply looked at his friend. 

The two leaned in the hug each other at the same time, Peter made sure to lean in on his good side.

“Dude, I thought you would never get here.” Ned admitted, tears beginning to fall down his face as it rested on Peter’s shoulder.

“I was worried I would never see you again.” Peter replied, pulling back, he gave his friend a serious look. “We have to get out of here. Mr. Stark and Cap are fighting a bunch of super soldiers down stairs. If I can get you to their jet then I can help them out and we can go home.”

Ned nodded his agreement, eager to get out. Peter stood, and offered Ned his left hand, wincing slightly as he helped lift his friend up. His allowed his mask to come back on.

“Mr. Stark, Cap. I have Ned.” He announced. “Where did you park your Jet?” 

“North-West corner. You should be close. Just outside the cell.” Cap replied, sounding breathless.

“Once you get out Peter, you wait in the Jet!” Mr. Stark commanded him.

He rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, Dad.” He sighed, the returned his attention to Ned, “Let’s go.”

He turned to the window of the cell and walked over, climbing the wall slightly to be able to look out. Luckily, he would see the Quin Jet parked about one hundred meters away from the building. He frowned, seeing that it was Mr. Starks personal Jet with the Stark Industries logo on the side. He pushed the thought to the back of his head and focussed on the issue at hand. He didn’t want to force Ned to run through the building, not in his weakened state. He decided the best option was brute force. Ignoring the nearly overwhelming pain in his shoulder, he gripped the bars as tight as he could and pulled back, snapping the bars off of the window. Then, he crawled up to the ceiling and aimed his legs at the wall surrounding the now bar less window. He took a deep breath, summoning all his strength, and kicked as hard as he could, shattering the bricks but not quite dislodging them. He jumped back down to the floor, grabbing his shoulder as he did, and gave the wall one final shove. It collapsed, falling down from the second storey and into the snow below.

He looked over at Ned.

“Okay, so I’m going to attach some webbing to you and lower you to the ground. Then I’ll follow you down.”

Ned only nodded, clearly beyond exhausted.

Peter moved him so that he stood at the newly formed hole. He circled around his friend, forming a sort of web made harness for him.

“Okay, you don’t need to do anything, just relax, and I’ll get you down safely.”

Ned nodded again, looking a little nervous this time.

Peter urged him to step out over the edge slowly, then began to lower him the few meters to the ground. He looked on as Ned’s feet safely landed in the snow and his friend gave him a thumbs up.

Un-attaching the webbing, Peter simply jumped out of the hole in the wall and joined his friend, throwing Ned’s arm around his shoulder as they began to walk towards the jet.

“I’ve got Ned out of the building.” He informed the others as the two boys hobbled towards the Jet. 

“Great job kid, Tony and I are nearly done here. Meet us at the jet.” Cap said.

Nothing from Mr. Stark, Peter cringed slightly, then allowed his mask to fall back.

“Come on, Ned.” He said encouragingly to his struggling friend who was leaning heavily on him, “Not far. We can make it.”

He pushed them forward, only a few meters away from the Jet entrance he felt hand land on his shoulder and jerk him back, slamming him to the snowy ground. Ned staggered and fell on his side, his support gone.

Peter looked up, one last soldier stood above, he quickly looked back at Ned, and waved his hand, signalling for his friend to get in the Jet. Ned pulled himself up and staggered forward.

‘What the hell, man!” Peter exclaimed as the soldier stood above him. 

He lunged forward, fist ready to connect with the man’s face, but the soldier grabbed his wrist and slammed him back down. He grinned menacingly down at Peter.

Panicked, and not wanting to further traumatise Ned with a fight that he didn’t really have the energy for, he used his bad arm to feel down the snow pants he still wore.

The soldier landed a punch on his face, Peter took the blow, hand scrambling to open the pocket and feeling the handle of the small knife. Quickly, he took it and thrust it into the soldier’s side. The man sprung back, letting out a roar of pain, and then staggered back a little. Peter jumped to his feet, ready to defend himself. The soldier began sprinting toward him, but then, when he was only a few feet away, a repulsor beam hit him and slammed him head first into a stand-alone tree. Peter stood, momentarily confused, then watched wide eyed as Mr. Stark landed, having pulled Cap out of the bunker also. The two men walked towards him.

“I had that.” He said weakly.

Mr. Starks helmet fell back as he glared at Peter, continuing to walk forward. Peter stared at him for a second.

“Get in the Jet.” He grunted as he purposefully shoved past Peter, making his own way inside, ignoring Ned, and going straight to the cockpit. The Stark Industries Jet had a walled cockpit with a small door, Peter winced as Mr. Stark slammed this door behind him. 

Peter watched him walk past for a second, then looked over at Cap who was now standing next to him. The man shook his head sadly.

“You should probably listen to him.” He said, then placed a gentle hand on Peter’s shoulder, guiding him into the jet.

 

Tony say alone in the cockpit of his private Jet, thankful that he had thought to put walls in this one. This was a feature that Tony was deeply grateful for as he sat in the pilot’s seat, staring blankly ahead out of the window, the jet already running on auto pilot. He had been staring blankly ahead for the last hour, toying idly with the drone in his lap, not really in the mood to face the others by walking into the cabin to grab his tools. Well, if he were honest, he was just avoiding Peter. He had taken one look at the boy after they had won the fight, and quickly locked himself in the cockpit. He was furious with Peter for his disobedience, even angrier than the time he had found on the ferry, beyond even the time Peter had snuck onto the alien space ship. He knew that he was being unreasonable, those situations had been far more dangerous and Peter had made it out, but something about this particular mission had really set off his frustration at Peter. 

He looked down at the toy in his lap and let out a sad snort, seeing it practically snapped in half. He had intended it to follow Peter around and act as an extra set of eyes for the boy, but the thing had been grabbed by a soldier and smashed as soon as he had made it into the clearing. He continued to play with the broken pieces as he allowed his mind to wonder when he had begun to lose his cool around Peter. The first year and a half after getting Peter back from Titan, Tony had been so afraid of losing him again that he had allowed everything to slide, not able to find it in himself to berate the child he had let down. But watching Peter’s arrogance over the last few days had been enough for him to recognise the mistake he had made in being so lenient. He had known long before Titan that Peter saw him as a father figure, but, knowing that he was not a good role model, had pushed the boy away. After Titan, he had unintentionally stepped into the role further, but consciously did not allow himself to think of himself under that label, something that was now coming back to bite him.

He leaned forward in the chair, lifting his head to watch the passing clouds out of the window. He knew that he was a deeply flawed man. He would be the first to admit that he was petty, vindictive and often manipulative. However, he had been made aware of his strengths over the years, thanks to Peppers constant encouragement, he knew he was tenacious, resilient, brave, and, of course, smarter than ninety-nine-percent of the human race. He faced a choice, either he could step up into the role officially and properly guide Peter through his late teens and possibly early twenties. Or he could let him go completely. He knew that anything in between would result in heart ache for the two of them. He had confessed to Steve earlier that he considered himself a father figure, but as he had allowed his grief to lift, the doubt had remained in his mind as to whether he was the right person.

He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes, ignoring the small knock that came to the cabin door.

He had a hard decision ahead of him.


	17. Bad Choices

“My precious Baby!” Mrs. Leeds cried out from one of the doorways of the hanger station and ran over to greet her son who was being wheeled out on a stretcher. The boy sat up slightly to hug his mother before the medical team pushed him away to the med bay, Mrs. Leeds following closely behind. 

Tony watched from one of the security cameras in the cockpit, having made no move to leave, still pondering the choice before him. He looked at another screen and saw cap standing with Peter, his hand resting on the boy’s shoulder.

He gave a sad smile. If only Steve had been the one to find Peter, he would have made an excellent role model for him. He always knew what to do and what to say. Sure, he had messed up big time in the past, but he had well and truly begun to make up for it by risking his life for Peter in the last few days. He frowned a little to himself, he had no idea what to do about the kid. Peter had abandoned him in that clearing, albeit, to get Ned, but had left him facing at least ten super soldiers on his own. He had also completely ignored his instructions to stay at the tower and managed to get himself both shot and stabbed. He sighed, running a hand over his face. He loved the kid, but he couldn’t keep on doing the same routine over and over again, it was literally going to get one of them killed. He checked the camera again, and seeing that the two looked engrossed in their conversation, Tony finally got up from the chair and made his way out of the cockpit, still holding on to his precious drone. He walked towards the opened back of the Quin Jet and, as silently as he could, walked down the gangway onto the hanger floor. He chucked a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure Peter and Steve had not seen him. To his dismay, he caught Peters eye.

He turned, pretending to not have seen this, and walked towards the hallway that led to his personal lift. 

“Mr. Stark!” Peter called from behind him.

He cringed, he couldn’t keep walking now without looking like a heartless monster. He stopped, plastering on the fakest smile he could muster and spun on his heel to face Peter, who had now jogged up to him and was basically standing right in front of him now. 

“What is it, kid?” He asked, hoping his irritation wasn’t seeping through his voice.

Peter just stared at him, looking incredibly annoyed.

“Were you ignoring me?” He demanded, gesturing back at the Quin Jet.

Tony dropped his smile instantly and crossed his arms across his chest.

“What gave it away, kid?” He asked.

“Well, the fact that you locked yourself-“

“Yeah, it was rhetorical!” Tony interrupted, feeling himself snap a little. 

Peter stared at him, his mouth open a little. The boy looked down at the ground for a second before returning his gaze back up to meet his own. 

“What the hell were you thinking?” He asked the kid in a low voice. “You could have been killed! Cap and I could have been killed!”

“But I wasn’t, neither were you guys!” Peter retorted.

“Twenty-two shield agents are dead, Peter!” He snapped, watching as the boy’s eyes widened and his head dropped, a small wince on his face. “Luckily, that isn’t on you. But, it is on me. And you could have easily have been one of those bodies.”

Peter shook his head slightly, the weight of the situation coming to hit him.

“I-I. I’m so sorry.” He whispered.

“Enough!” Tony snapped once again, stepping back and throwing up his hands. “Peter! You can’t keep doing this! I spoke to you about this a year ago!”

Peter’s eyes remained down.

“You don’t get to purposefully disobey people and then get away with it by just apologising! It’s sad that you think it’s a tactic that will keep working!”

He saw Peter’s jaw stiffen. The boy’s head came up and he held Tony’s stare.

“Why didn’t you just let me come with you?” He asked, his voice unsteady, but beginning to rise in volume, “If you had just let me come and not sent those agents in, none of them would be dead! They didn’t even make it out of the Jet! Ned wouldn’t be here if I hadn’t gone!”

Tony flinched slightly.

“I am already aware of that.” He said lowly, “I didn’t let you go because even though you’re strong, you can’t stop a bullet.”

Peter huffed, the shock of the situation and his anger at Tony building in him and he finally snapped.

“Why do you even care?” He all but screamed. 

Tony felt taken aback, he had still not come to the conclusion of what to do about Peter. So, he simply raised a hand and shook his head, not able to think of anything to say.

Finally, something came to him.

“Because I feel responsible for you.” He said.

Peter rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

“You aren’t responsible for me!” He replied, almost whining. 

“Yeah, well that became apparent when you disobeyed me and snuck onto a mission that you should never have even gone near and watched twenty-two people die!” Tony yelled back. He saw some of the staff in the hanger glance their way, including Steve. He took a deep breath and lowered his voice. “Pete. What if something happened to you? What if you got killed because you recklessly ran into a fight, even though people were telling you it was unsafe. How do you think that would affect May? I know that I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if that happened!”

Peter looked away, his face a little guilty, but apparently wasn’t done talking.

“You only feel that way because you dragged me into a fight with Cap.” Peter mumbled under his breath.

Tony felt a flash of white hot rage fly through him. 

“If I remember correctly, you contacted me after that and begged me to stay around in your life!” He snapped, his voice low.

“Because I thought you cared about me!” Peter retorted.

As though suddenly realising what he had said, Peter slapped a hand over his mouth, looking mortified by his words.

“Mr. Stark,” He began, leaning forward to grab the older man’s arms, but Tony stepped back, avoiding him, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean any of that. I’m so sorry. I-I just couldn’t leave Ned there, I had to do something in case they failed. I couldn’t stay!”

Tears began to appear in his eyes as Tony brushed his hands off of him, rejecting his attempts to come close. 

“Mr. Stark, please. Please, I’m so sorry. I don’t know why I said that, but you have to understand why I went! I’m so sorry. You do care, I know you do. I’m so sorry.”

The boy finally stopped rambling and looked up at Tony.

Tony took a deep breath as he stared Pete dead in the eye, dreading what he had to say next, but Peters actions confirming their necessity. 

“Pete. I’m going to need some time.” He said softly.

Peter looked at him sharply, dread coming into his eyes.

“Wh, what do you mean?” He asked urgently.

Tony gestured to the nano housing unit clipped the front of the boy’s t-shirt.

“And the suit.” He added quietly.

Peter looked down at the nano housing unit. He looked back up at Tony, his eyes wide and face shocked. Slowly, he unclipped the unit from his shirt and held it out.

Mournfully, Tony took it in the hand that was not already filled by his broken drone. 

“What do you mean by time?” Peter asked. Tony felt his insides twist as he heard the tears in the boy’s voice and saw them shining in his eyes. He felt his own threatening to come forward. He looked at the ground, unable to meet Peter’s eyes.

“Pete. I can’t keep doing this. I’m not Iron Man any more, I can’t swoop in and help out every time you get in trouble. And I can’t even begin to think of the pain that would come if something happened while you wore this suit, because it would be on me! Look Pete, I love you, but you’re right. At the end of the day you’re not my responsibility because,” He paused, tears choking him slightly, “you’re not my kid. You’re Mays responsibility.”

He had said it; he had made a decision and now he had to stick with it. He was certain that a weight should have lifted from his shoulders, but what came instead was the feeling of his heart shattering into a million pieces. He looked up at Peter, the boy stood before him, a single tear having escaped. His mouth seemed to move uselessly. 

“I’m sorry Peter.” He said quietly, and turned to walk down the hallway, refusing to turn back and take back every word he had just said.

 

Peter sat in his room at his and May’s apartment. He sat with his back against the wall and his arms draped over his knees. It was the middle of the day and May would be returning home from her shift in a few hours. Peter stared blankly ahead, his head heavy with sorrow at his fight with Mr. Stark. He hadn’t left his room in days. May had occasionally popped her head in, her brow creased in worry as she watched her boy sit on his bed, but she hadn’t said anything regarding Mr. Stark. She of course, knew about his behaviour, and had grounded him for a month after a stern lecture. 

He closed his eyes, and remained seated there for the rest of the day. He couldn’t bring himself to do anything, not being allowed to leave the apartment without May’s permission while he was grounded, he didn’t have many options anyway. Finally, sometime after one p.m., he heard the front door open and close, signalling May’s return. 

After a moment, there was a knock at his open bedroom door, and May’s head popped in. She gave him a sad little smile.

“How you going there?” She asked, walking in and sitting at the end of the bed. 

He leaned his head against the wall and just shook it slightly, looking out the window to his right. He heard her sigh.

“Peter. You can’t sit in here and just relish in self-pity all day.” She said.

He looked over at her, leaning forward, a little hurt by her words.

“I’m not relishing in self-pity.” He countered grumpily. 

She tilted her head slightly and frowned.

“Have you done anything but mope about Mr. Stark for the last few days?”

Peter’s eyes shot down at the mention of his name.

“No, but I don’t really have an option.”

“Peter, yes, you’re grounded. I’m not taking that back. But I don’t know what’s gotten into you lately. It’s like the super hero thing has finally gotten to your head!” She said.

He looked at her, a little surprised. She laughed in frustration a little.

“Peter. Since when do you ignore people and go on dangerous missions and then scream at the one person who was trying to protect you from the consequences of your own actions! Look, Tony didn’t tell me all the details, but he said that it went badly and that the three of you were lucky to be alive.”

“But, I-“

“Peter, No!” She interrupted, her frustration finally coming through. “This is exactly what I mean! You don’t listen! You just have excuses!”

“I had to save Ned!”

“Yes, But Tony and Steve were there to do that!”

He looked down at the bed again, frustrated that none of the adults in his life seemed to understand his need to save the ones he loved.

“Pepper called, she’s worried about you.” May said after a long, deep breath. “She said Tony wasn’t doing so well. Said he misses you.”

Peter looked up, a little surprised.

“He said he needed time.” He said shakily.

“And he’s had time, and clearly it’s not doing any good for either of you.” She reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Why don’t you go over there this afternoon and make things right?”

“I-I can’t. I messed up too badly, May! I said these horrible things to him!” He admitted, unable to look at her. “Besides, he won’t understand why I went.” 

She frowned a little, but rubbed her hand on his shoulder slightly.

“Then at least just apologise.” She said with a small smile.


	18. The Real Tragedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad ending.

Tony sat in his lab, tinkering away at his drone, the repairs nearly finished. The poor thing was covered in scratches and marks from where it had fallen apart multiple times over the last few weeks, and yet, he couldn’t bring himself to throw it away. He had been in a foul mood since his return from Siberia, and he knew that Happy, Pepper and Steve were all worried about him. Not wanting to worry them further, he had locked himself down in his lab to give himself some time to process his feelings about the situation with Peter, but the more space he had, the more he had realised he had made a horrible decision. He had acted emotionally rather than rationally, something he knew always lead to disaster. But now, he felt he couldn’t simply call Peter and pick up where they had left off, the boy probably, and rightfully, hated him. 

Seeing something out of the corner of his eye, he lifted his head the see the boy himself typing his pin into the security panel at the door. He felt his heart jump into his throat and his palms grow sweaty as the boy grabbed the door bar and opened the door a little, freezing when his eyes met Tony’s. 

Not knowing what to do, Tony lowered his eyes back to the drone for a second. He put the toy down and turned to face Peter, watching as the boy hesitantly walked towards where he sat at his work bench. Tony kept a hand on the damaged drone.

“Hey, Mr. Stark” Peter greeted, his voice a little uncertain.

“Hey, Pete.” Tony replied gently, his eyes following Peter to where he stopped just a few steps away from his work station. 

“Still playing with the drone?” Peter asked with a small nervous laugh.

He just glanced down at the drone for a second before offering Peter a sad half smile.

A long pause filled the room.

“Um. Can we talk?” Peter finally asked, looking hopeful.

Tony nodded and gestured for him to take a seat on the other side of the glass bench. He waited until Peter was seated, before he began.

“Listen, kid. I-“

“Mr. Stark if it’s okay, I really need to get this off my chest.” Peter interrupted.

Tony felt a pang of anxiety cross his chest and he feared for the worst. He cleared his throat and gestured for Peter to continue.

Peter looked hesitant, his eyes refusing to meet his.

“Mr. Stark, I spoke with May about what happened and after speaking with her, I realised something.” He glanced up at Tony for a second, seeming to be afraid to speak his mind. He looked back at his hands as he continued. “I’m sorry, like, I actually am sorry. I know that I took advantage of your trust and I disobeyed you. I don’t expect you to believe me because, like you said, I keep on doing it. But I just wanted you to know, that, um. I care what you think about me, like, a lot. And when you said you needed some space, May made me realise that I’ve been taking you for granted, that you’d always just be there for me.”

He risked another look up at Tony. Tony held his gaze for a second before dropping it the drone on the bench.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t listen. But, after my parents died, after uncle Ben.” He paused, to take a deep, shaky breath. Tony looked at him again, his face conveying that he shared Peter’s pain. The boy continued, “I promised myself that no one I loved would die because of my inaction. And, Ned is one of the only people I have. When you told me not to go I thought that you didn’t trust me or care about what I needed to do. There was this little part of my mind that kept on telling me you just wanted to be a hero, but I know that’s not true.”

Peter steadied himself, taking another breath.

“I’m sorry that I disobeyed you. But, if I could go back and do it all again, I would do exactly the same thing. You were right, you’re not responsible for me. But I am. And I knew that it was part of my responsibility to do what I could to save Ned. And I know you’ll disagree with me, but Mr. Stark, I just knew that I had to be there.”

Tony looked at the boy for a moment, making sure he was finished.

“Kid,” He began gently, “I know you feel like you have this responsibility to save everyone, but you don’t.”

Peter eyes looked up to him, but Tony continued.

“I know that this is something we’ll disagree on, and I know Ned is special to you, but Pete, you’re special to me! And when you do things like just pop up in the middle of a fight it makes it very hard to protect you.”

Peter squared his shoulders.

“Then why don’t you include me? You know that I can do it.” 

“Because I can’t lose you.” Tony implored, his eyes wide. 

A silence fell on the room, the two holding eye contact for a moment before Peter looked down sadly.

“Is this what it’s going to be like?” He asked softly.

Tony tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. His heart had begun to pound weirdly in his chest.

“What?”

“Are we going to have this fight every time I go out to save someone I love?”

Tony clutched the drone on the desk, pulling it toward him slightly. His fingers dug in the side and his chest felt constricted.

“Peter. You can still go out as Spider-Man. There are plenty of people here in New York who need you.” He said quietly, not really knowing why his voice sounded as though he was pleading.

Peter looked up at the ceiling and Tony saw tears in the boy’s eyes.

“Mr. Stark, that isn’t enough.”

Tony felt his world slipping away at the edges, his own eyes growing blurry with unshed tears. His breath beginning to shake.

“Pete, no.”

Peter looked back down at him, his fists were clenched and his chest heaving slightly. He shook his head.

“Tony.” He whispered “I can’t let you stop me from protecting the people I care about.”

“Pete-“

“You already made up your mind about me. You already walked away” Peter finished, his lip quivering.

“I was wrong Pete. I’m sorry.” Tony pleaded, his tears coming freely.

Peter stood up, pushing back the stool.

“I am responsible for myself, Mr. Stark. And, honestly, I-I can’t let you stand between me and what I believe is right.”

“No, no. Peter! Don’t do this.” Tony said quietly, his jaw set as he held back his unwanted emotions. 

“Please.” Peter begged him.

Tony couldn’t do it. He couldn’t allow Peter to put himself in danger, he couldn’t risk it. He sat back in the stool and shook his head, he wouldn’t be responsible for Peter’s death. Not again. 

“I can’t.” He whispered. “I can’t pull you into fights. Please, Petey.” He looked up at the standing boy, his eyes wide, begging him to stay. 

He saw Peter take several breaths, the boys a single tear trickling down his cheek. But Peter did nothing to wipe it away. He sniffed loudly, just staring at Tony for a second.

“I don’t think this will work anymore.” He shakily admitted.

Tony felt as though he had been punched in the gut and sucked in his breath. He heard a weird ringing in his ears. Everything seemed distant and blurry. 

“Peter. Don’t go.” He whispered, his final plea.

Peters allowed himself a minute before he finally spoke again, his voice so small and shaky.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark.” He looked at Tony one final time. And then, tears still pouring down his face, he turned and walked towards the exit. 

Tony watched him go through his own tear filled eyes, hoping that the boy would turn back and change his mind. He didn’t, he kept walking quickly through the door and to the lift. He reached out and pressed the button. The doors opened and Peter walked in one last time. He seemed to stare resolutely at the interior wall as they doors closed.   
Tony sat alone once again, big, shaking breaths coming out of him. Tears already coming down. He stared at the lift, hoping, desperately hoping that Peter would come back. But the lift remained shut. He felt his lip quiver again and screwed his eyes shut. Pulling the drone to his chest, wrapping his arms around it. He lowered his head and wept.

 

Peter stood alone in the lift, desperately trying to get himself under control. But as soon as the doors had shut, he had felt those deep sobs coming forward once again. Reaching over, he pressed the emergency stop on the lift. Crouching on the floor, he moaned slightly to himself and allowed himself a moment to grieve. 

 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book three coming soon.


End file.
